Dame de Trèfle qui Pique ton Coeur
by DAD13
Summary: Edward vampire flambeur invétéré et grand consommateur de belles femmes trouvera t il celle qui Piquera son coeur ? Bella humaine call girl de luxe dans les palaces de Las Vegas sera t elle la dame de Trèfle ou restera t elle sur le carreau ?
1. Chapter 1

Pour me changer les idées j'ai décidé de commencer une Fanfic beaucoup plus légère que la première. Par légère j'entends bien sur beaucoup plus « Lemon » et beaucoup moins sombre. J'espère vous divertir sans trop abuser et ne pas me laisser emporter trop loin. Si c'était le cas merci de m'avertir....lol....bonne lecture.

Bella est une call-girl de luxe(humaine) et Edward(vampire) un flambeur grand amateur de Las-Végas et de très belles femmes.

* * *

P.O.V. Edward.

Le vol AA 7246 d'Américan Airline en provenance de Paris venait de se poser à l'aéroport de Dallas-Fort Worth.

Les formalités douanières accomplies, je prenais le métro pour quittais le terminal D pour le terminal A départ des vols nationaux en direction de Las-végas.

A peine arrivé devant le panneau lumineux annonçant les vols au départ, j'eus la désagréable surprise de constater que mon vol avait plus de 2 heures de retard. Cela faisait donc a peu près 03h30 à tuer.

Je ne pouvais que pester contre moi-même. Ce matin j'avais raté le jet privé mis à la disposition des «grosses baleines» françaises par le «Bellagio».

Les casinos avaient pris l'habitude de traiter avec tous les égards leurs plus gros joueurs. Par plus gros joueurs, ou «grosses baleines» dans le jargon professionnel, on parlait d'un joueur capable de flamber plus d'un million de dollars par jour aux tables d'un casino.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs fois par an j'étais invité dans les plus beaux casinos de la planète en VIP pour passer quelques jours à assouvir ma plus grande passion: «la flambe».

J'aime plus particulièrement les parties de «Texas hold'em no limit». Je suis capable d'y jouer 2 ou 3 jours durant, sans m'arrêter.

Ce jeu me passionne tellement que je m'astreint à ne pas utiliser mes facultés spéciales car où serait l'intérêt du jeu si je trichais.

J'avais beau pester contre moi-même cela n'accélèrerai pas le temps qui me séparer de l'embarquement. Si j'avais été comme le commun des mortels, je me serai attablé à la première table libre d'un snack et j'aurai déguster un hot-dog avec un coka bien frais(_super le cliché américain_).

Mais voilà j'étais loin d'être le commun des mortels. Mais moi aussi j'avais une petite envie. A oui je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit. J'ai une autre passion. Les femmes. Je suis un grand consommateur de femmes. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Seul le jeu peut me faire oublier les femmes. Je suis capable de me priver de femmes pour assouvir ma passion du poker. Je ne pense pas que je renoncerai à une partie pour n'importe laquelle des créatures de cette terre.

Pendant ce temps là à Végas.

P.O.V. Bella.

La chaleur de la caresse du soleil sur mes cuisses dénudées me ramenèrent des bras de Morphée.

Le réveil était difficile et je ne savais pas vraiment ou je me trouvais. Les draps de soie, la taille du lit, sa forme ronde, le luxe de la chambre et surtout sa taille, je devais me trouver dans une des plus belle suite de Végas.

Mais laquelle?

J'étais entièrement nue et je ne voyais aucun de mes vêtements à l'horizon. Délicatement posé sur un coffre en bois précieux magnifiquement sculpté, un peignoir semblait n'attendre que moi.

Je le déplia et m'aperçus qu'il portait le logo du César Palace. Je me dirigeai vers la terrasse pour profiter du point de vue. Époustouflant. La vue était féerique.

Je me trouvais en fait au dernier étage du plus prestigieux hôtel de Végas. Cette suite devait faire 5 fois la taille de mon appart et c'est le genre de suite qui n'est louée qu'à une catégorie très spéciale de clients.

Les grosses baleines.

«ma chérie tu as du décrocher le gros lot».

Je me voyais déjà avec un play-boy milliardaire, genre nouveau riche, PDG d'une boite de nouvelles technologies dans la sillicon vallée.

Il devait surement être beau gosse, type surfer bronzé. Quel dommage que je ne me rappelle de rien.

Je fus tirer de mes pensées par le bruit de la porte, le groom service venait de rentrer dans la suite, il poussait un chariot bien garnit. Cela tombait à point, je mourrais de faim.

«bonjour mademoiselle» me dit le garçon d'une voix polie légèrement teintée de timidité. Il ne devait pas être plus vieux que moi.

«Monsieur Garrisson vous fait dire qu'il n'aura pas le temps de déjeuner avec vous mais qu'il souhaite vous voir pour le diner ce soir»

«il m'a aussi demander de vous dire que votre petit présent se trouvait à coté du téléphone dans le bureau».

Il osait à peine me regarder.

Ma poitrine avantageuse, 25000 $, cadeau de mon dernier ou avant dernier boy friend débordait légèrement et ma peau halé tranchait nettement avec la blancheur du peignoir.

J'aurais bien fait une entorse à ma règle, mais non pas de sexe gratuit et je ne pense pas que son salaire lui permette une seule heure avec moi... même pas une petite gâterie. A la rigueur il pourrait m'apercevoir nue.

Je me dirigea vers le bureau et je n'eus aucun mal à trouver l'enveloppe laissée pour moi par mon généreux bienfaiteur. 150 billets de 100 $. Je n'allais quand même pas en donner un en guise de pourboire.

Il avait beau être mimi comme tout, je n'étais pas sœur theresa. Une petite idée espiègle me parcouru l'esprit.

De retour dans la chambre, je pris soin de me baisser pour ramasser mon string en mettant bien mes fesses en l'air et à l'air afin qu'il profite du spectacle.

A la rougeur sur ces joues je compris que j'avais réussi mon effet.

J'enfilais donc mon string tout en le fixant coquinement du regard. Puis je m'approcha de lui et tout en lui faisant, avec la main une douce caresse sur le visage, je le remercia et l'invita à partir.

Et voilà comment on sauve un billet de 100 $. Il était temps de passer à table, la magnifique horloge accrochée au mur en face du lit indiquée 15h30.

A 1700 km de là.

P.O.V. Edward

Toujours préoccupé par le temps que j'avais à tuer, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'une jeune femme se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

Elle paraissait agacée car elle n'arrivait pas, à priori, à se servir de son téléphone portable. Vêtue d'un tailleur élégant, de couleur sombre qui faisait ressortir sa longue chevelure blonde platine.

Elle tenait à la main une petite mallette en cuir qui à la forme devait contenir son PC portable. En bandoulière un très chic sac de marque Guess avait tendance à glisser de son épaule à chaque fois qu'elle torturait son mobile.

Elle avait le charme de ces cadres supérieures qui déambules dans les couloirs des grosses multinationales. On se laisserait volontiers harceler par son patron quand on devinait les courbes que son tailleur, pourtant strict, n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

Une seconde de concentration me permis de lire dans ses pensées. Elle pestait contre son assistante qui avait du oublier, encore une fois, d'activer son forfait en mode international.

Elle ne pouvait donc se connecter à aucun réseau sur le sol américain et elle ne pouvait donc pas par conséquence avertir de son retard la personne chargée de la récupérer à son arrivée à Végas.

J'allais donc jouer au chevalier servant.

«excusez mon impertinence mademoiselle mais me permettez vous de vous venir en aide?»

La je pense que je passe pour le vrai Bauf mais bon après tout il y a encore des gens pour apprécier la politesse.

Elle était vraiment jolie, très peu maquillée et je pouvais sentir l'odeur discrète mais présente de son «Chanel numéro 5». Elle devait avoir à peu près 25 ans.

Elle me regarda un peu surprise et me dit «pourquoi vous êtes opérateur de téléphonie mobile?»

Il y avait de l'agacement dans sa voix.

Je me contenta de la fixer et de faire une légère moue de dépit et je lui dis en souriant:

« non mais si vous le désirez je peux vous prêter le mien. Mon assistant a eut la bonne idée avant que je parte du bureau de m'activer un forfait international illimité ».

«vous êtes surement mieux secondé que moi et c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte votre proposition.»

Je lui tendit mon téléphone en lui disant de prendre tout son temps et j'eus même la courtoisie de m'écarter afin de lui laisser l'intimité de la conversation.

Bien sur, même si elle était partie téléphoner à l'autre bout du hall je n'aurais rien manqué de sa conversation.

La personne au bout du fil semblait un peu agacée et la perspective de devoir l'attendre 3 heures de plus ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il s'agissait en fait de son big boss qui lui arrivait de Londres par un vol direct.

Il lui fit comprendre que la limousine ne l'attendrait pas et qu'elle n'avait qu'à prendre un taxi pour le rejoindre au Cesar Palace lieu de leur convention sur les cellules photovoltaïques.

Il abrégea la conversation. Elle semblait un peu déstabilisée.

C'était surement sa première mission à l'étranger et rien ne semblait se dérouler comme elle l'avait prévu.

Elle me tendit le téléphone en me remerciant:

« merci beaucoup monsieur et excusez moi si je vous ai quelques peu blessé par mes propos »

« ce n'est rien » répliquai-je presque aussitôt « la première fois moi j'ai raté l'avion »lui dis-je d'un ton compatissant.

« vous avez raté l'avion »me dit elle d'un ton interloqué.

« oui, pour ma première mission, je devais me rendre à Hong Kong et comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil la veille , j'ai pris des somnifères et je ne me suis pas réveillé »

«elle esquissa un léger sourire »

Tout en continuant mes amabilités je l'invitais à nous assoir pour prendre un rafraichissement.

Nous avons ainsi passé deux bonnes heures à nous raconter nos péripéties lors de nos déplacements professionnels. Je n'avais aucun mal à remettre aux gouts du jour tout se qui avait pu m'arriver en 109 ans.

« les passager du vol AA 4969 pour Las Végas veuillez vous présenter porte 35 pour les formalités d'embarquement »

La voix dans le haut parleur du hall venait de nous interrompre.

« Je crois que notre vol est enfin annoncé »

« oui, en effet, au bout de trois heures c'est pas trop tôt. » dit elle en soupirant « mais j'aurais tant aimé que vous ayez le temps de me terminer le récit de votre fantastique histoire avec les bédouins dans le désert marocains. »

« J'ai un billet en business classe et vous? »

« pour le vol intérieur oui, il n'y en avait plus de disponible pour le transatlantique »

« Parfait nous serons peut être pas trop loin et nous pourrons continuer notre conversation »

Elle ne savait pas que j'achetai systématiquement la place à coté de la mienne afin d'être tout seul lors de mes déplacements.

J'avais du mal à supporter la présence d'inconnus à mes cotés. Ils étaient soit pénibles soit trop appétissants. Dans les deux cas j'avais du mal à ne pas les tuer avant la fin du vol.

Une fois à bord, je n'eus donc aucune difficultés à lui dire que la chance était de notre coté et qu'il n'y avait pas de passager à coté de moi et qu'elle pouvait donc, une fois que nous serions en vol, venir s'asseoir avec moi.

La discussion se faisait plus amicale et elle pris l'initiative:

« nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés, si vous le permettez je m'appelle Valérie Pourien et vous? »

« je m'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen » « et si nous en sommes au présentation permettez moi de proposer que nous nous tutoyons. »

« je , je suis d'accord »me dit elle « alors tutoyons nous Edward »

Je profitais du reste du vol pour user de mon charme naturel, et aidé un peu,beaucoup, par mon charisme si envoutant de vampire, pour quelle se sente vraiment à l'aise et en confiance avec moi.

Nous en étions à nous raconter des histoires un peu plus croustillantes et à parler de ci de là de nos ex, de nos conquêtes, elle m'avoua qu'elle était seule depuis un an, même pas une petite aventure pour le fun, tellement elle était occupé à faire évoluer sa carrière.

Je me mis au diapason de ce qu'elle me disait et lui dit que de mon côté c'était pareil je m'investissait à fond dans ce que je faisais et que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut une vraie aventure , juste un casse croute par-ci par-là et encore cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne savais pas si cela faisait 6 mois ou un an.

« vraiment Edward, pourtant tu es fort séduisant, je croyais que quelqu'un comme toi collectionnait les aventures. »

« c'est marrant Valérie c'est exactement ce que je pensais de toi et c'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à t'aborder pour t'aider car j'avais peur que tu croies que je voulais te draguer »

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et nous nous mimes à rire de bon cœur.

Le pilote annonçait notre descente sur l'aéroport de Végas.

Nous avons récupéré nos bagages sur les toboggans automatiques et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait profiter de la limousine qui venait me chercher.

Elle hésita un instant puis me dit « d'accord Edward mais je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'abuser de te gentillesse »

« mais non Valérie sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposé »

Comme à son habitude, le personnel du Bellagio avait soigné le moindre détail et la limousine était somptueuse, digne des plus grandes stars avec ses vitres noires opaques et son bar intérieur remplis de Don Perignon, mon champagne préféré.

Valérie semblait sous le charme et me dit: « ton patron doit te tenir en haute estime pour prendre soin de toi de la sorte, moi je me contente de profiter de sa voiture ou je dois prendre un taxi ».

Elle semblait un rien envieuse.

«Tu sais Valérie quand tu auras deux ou trois année de suite doublé ton CA (chiffre d'affaire) tu verras il te mangera dans la main».

Le bouchon de la bouteille alla rebondir sur le capitonnage du toit et un léger trait de champagne finit sa course à l'endroit exact ou je l'avais dirigé, c'est à dire en direction de son décolleté.

Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise et prenant l'air vraiment embarrassé je me fendit de plusieurs « excuse moi Valérie, je suis vraiment maladroit »

Elle semblait vraiment embêtée.

« ce n'est rien Edward, le champagne ne doit pas être assez frais. C'est courant quand le champagne n'est pas assez frais qu'il déborde de la bouteille »

« c'est juste embattent car je dois me rendre directement au congrès et que je vais sentir l'alcool car nous avons accès à nos chambres qu'à partir de 19h00.»

Elle essayait de réparer les dégâts avec une serviette en papier mais le mal était fait et son tailleur ainsi que son chemisier était imbibés de champagne.

« écoutes Valérie je sais comment me faire pardonner. »

« on vas passer au Bellagio, ils ont un service de pressing irréprochable et ils auront vite fait de nettoyer mes bêtises et dans le cas contraire je me ferai un plaisir de t'offrir l'hospitalité de ma chambre pour que tu puisses de changer »

La j'avais peur d'y aller un peu trop directement mais un peu à ma surprise elle n'omit pas d'objection.

La responsable du pressing nous confirma qu'il leur faudrait a peu près deux heures pour réparer les dégâts.

« je n'ai malheureusement pas deux heures Edward, mon congrès a déjà du commencer, je préfèrerai aller rapidement me changer »

Je fis signe au service d'étage de monter sans attendre nos bagages et nous suivîmes le garçon d'étage jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« ravi de vous revoir monsieur Cullen, j'espère que votre séjour sera agréable et que vous aurez de la chance »

« merci Allan »

« nous vous avons réservé la suite Astrale comme à votre habitude »

« tout est toujours parfait Allan je vous remercie » lui dis-je en lui tendant un billet de 100 $ sous le regard un peu médusé de Valérie.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage et Allan nous accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la suite. D'un coup de carte il déverrouilla la porte et nous pria d'entrer.

A voir la tette de Valérie elle n'avait jamais vue une suite de 300 m² surtout pas une suite dans un palace comme le Bellagio, une suite qui se louait à plus de 50,000 $ la semaine.

Un deuxième billet de 100 $ dans la main d'Alan écourta sa présence.

Valérie interloquait par tant de classe et de luxe et surtout par tous les égards qu'avait envers moi le personnel de l'hôtel me dit:

« Edward dis moi la vérité tu n'es pas qu'un directeur commercial dans l'industrie chimique ».

« non en effet, je te dois la vérité. En fait je suis un vampire et j'ai décidai d'abuser de toi et de boire ton sang ensuite ».

Elle se figea puis éclata de rire « Edward je pense que cette histoire sera encore plus captivante que celle des bédouins »

« La salle de bain est au fond à droite, Valérie »

Son rire l'accompagna dans le couloir.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle me demanda « Edward je peux prendre une douche rapide, je n'ai jamais utilisé une salle de bain aussi luxueuse »

« Fait comme chez toi » lui dis-je.

J'entendis l'eau couler.

J'entrouvrais la porte et j'admirai la silhouette que me laissait deviner la vitre de la cabine de douche.

« tu m'as parlé? » cria t elle comme si j'étais encore à l'autre bout de la suite.

« non je n'ai rien dis. » dis-je d'une voix calme et posée.

Au timbre de ma voix elle devina ma présence et me dit « puisque tu es là, rends toi utile s'il te plait et passes moi un peignoir et une serviette »

Je ne répondit pas.

Elle fit coulisser la porte et me dit « alors tu as perdu ta langue ?»

Elle était vraiment superbe. Elle se tenait là, nue, des gouttes d'eau dansaient sur les courbes de son corps d'autres s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses cuisses.

« oui je l'ai perdue, peut être la tu retrouvée? Ou peut être sais tu ou est elle allée? »lui dis-je d'un air plein de sous entendu.

« non » me dit-elle « mais je sais ou je serai allé si j'étais une langue »

« ha oui ! Et tu serai allé ou alors ? »

« je ne sais pas » dit elle tout en faisant remonter lentement sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« je serai surement allé dans un endroit doux et soyeux » Sa main venait d'effleurer le léger duvet blond qui démarquait son bas ventre. »

Je m'agenouillai devant elle.

Mes lèvres se posèrent juste au dessus de son genou. Je commençais à faire de léger cercles sur sa peau tout en remontant très lentement me laissant guider par la douceur de sa peau.

Ma bouche semblait comme aimantée, elle était inexorablement attirée par son intimité. A son contact, j'introduis ma langue entre ses lèvres.

Elle était déjà chaude et humide. J'étais déjà conquis pas son goût et sa saveur.

« je crois que tu avais raison, je l'ai retrouvée » lui dis-je en poussant encore plus loin mon exploration buccale.

Elle gémit doucement et saisit ma tette à pleines mains comme si elle avait voulu que je puisse pénétrer encore plus loin en elle. Sa saveur se faisait de plus en plus abondante.

Elle s'était appuyée contre le mur et avait passée une jambe derrière ma tête en appuis sur mon dos de sorte d'ouvrir encore plus son entre-jambe.

Je me délectais de son nectar. Plusieurs fois je saisi délicatement entre mes lèvres son clitoris et je l'aspirais doucement tout en introduisant un de mes doigts délicatement au plus profond de son sexe.

Elle mouillait maintenant abondamment et je n'eut aucun mal à introduire un deuxième doigts et à accélérer mes va et viens.

La cadence de ses gémissements suivaient le rythme de mes aller venus en elle et mes petites succions sur son clitoris lui arrachaient des cris de plus en plus prononcés.

Elle jouit dans ma bouche par petits jets chauds et légèrement sucrés tout en étant parcouru par des spasmes qui contractèrent sa paroi abdominale.

Elle me releva et m'embrassa à pleine bouche comme si elle voulait déguster à son tour toute la jouissance qu'elle venait de déverser autour de ma bouche.

Tout en m'embrassant, sa main descendit le long de mon ventre et elle commença à défaire ma ceinture.

J'enlevais mon pantalon, mon caleçon et mon tee-shirt.

Elle saisit mon sexe à pleine main comme si elle voulait jauger de sa longueur et de sa largeur puis s'attarda sur mes testicules quelle malaxa avec habileté.

Elle se mit a genoux et engloutit mon gland. Sa bouche était chaude. Sa langue jouait comme si nous étions encore en train de nous embrasser.

Elle tournoyait autour puis descendait le long de ma verge en direction de mes bourses et remontait titiller l'orifice d'où bientôt jaillirait ma semence.

Ses mains pétrissaient mes fesses et caressaient le haut de mes cuisses. Je commençais quelques mouvement de bassins faisant pénétrer mon sexe au plus profond sa gorge.

Voyant mon état d'excitation elle se releva , se mit dos à moi, écarta les jambes et guida mon sexe dans son vagin.

Elle pris appuis par terre avec ses deux mains. Je me mis à la posséder violemment par à coups.

A chaque coups de butoir elle répondait par un oui de plus en plus animal.

Ne pouvant résister à l'ardeur de mes assauts elle glissa et se retrouva face contre terre ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se cambrer encore plus et de rendre encore plus profonde ma pénétration.

Elle jouit et je la rejoignit dans l'extase. De longs jets chaud se répandirent en elle.

Elle sourit et avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, je plantais mes dents dans sa carotide et je me mis à boire son sang.

Je finis de la déguster jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

C'était si bon de pouvoir se nourrir ainsi juste après avoir jouit. J'adorai ca.

Je fis appeler Alan. Comme à son habitude il me demanda 10000 $ pour se débarrasser du corps de l a pauvre Valérie. Il me rappela que le tournoi commençait dans 2 heures.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V. Bella:**

Vraiment j'adore le petit déjeuner à la française avec ses croissants au beurre,ses tartines et cette confiture de fraise et de fruits des bois.

Avoir le luxe, à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, de se faire servir, dans une des plus belle suite de Végas, un tel plateau et de pouvoir le déguster avec pour seule compagnie les clips que projette l'énorme plasma accroché au mur, cela faut bien les quelques galères que j'ai connu à mes débuts dans ce métier.

Il est loin le temps ou je devais attendre devant la porte des grands casinos que la direction donne son feu vert pour que nous puissions commencer notre travail « d'escort ».

Et oui les grands argentiers de ces grosses usines à frique n'aime pas les mots du style « tapiner »ou « racoler ».

Tout à Végas n'est que poudre aux yeux. Alors nous ne sommes pas des tapins, nous sommes des « escort-girl », des dames de compagnies. Mais seul le nom change.

Chaque casinos tolèrent son quota de filles et malheur à celles qui essayent de travailler là ou elles ne sont pas autorisées ou celles qui enfreignent les règles fixées par les casinos comme ne pas harceler les hommes mariés, pas de transactions financières en dehors des chambres...

Pour les plus chanceuses un simple rappel à l'ordre plus ou moins musclé et pour les autres ou pour les récidivistes cela peut aller jusqu'à finir sous le sable du désert.

Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de truands,malfrats,tricheurs,prostituées...qui sont enterrés dans l'immensité désertique qui cerne Végas.

Moi, maintenant je fais partie de l'élite. Je fais partie d'un petit cartel de femmes, nous sommes peut être moins de 10 sur Végas, à avoir le privilège de pouvoir travailler dans tous les casinos, et d'ailleurs, selon les périodes de l'année et les évènements organisés par les plus grands palaces, nous sommes autant courtisées que les « grosses baleines ».

Je ne me déplace plus que pour des prestations à 10000 $ minimum. Souvent c'est directement la direction des palaces qui nous rétribuent. Nous sommes là pour divertir et accomplir le moindre désir de ces gros joueurs, du moment qu'ils continuent de dépenser sans compter dans leurs tables de jeu.

Ce soir d'ailleurs, ma « grosse baleine » ne me rejoindra que pour diner après le premier tour du tournoi de Texas hold'em auquel il participe. Noël oblige, ce soir, le tournoi finira vers 22h00 pour reprendre seulement le 26 vers 19h00.

Si les instructions que j'ai reçu n'ont pas changées, monsieur Garrisson souhaite diner ce soir avec 2 mères noël.

J'ai le choix de la deuxième partenaire et les costumes me seront livrés vers 20h00 par le room service.

Les plans à trois, ou plus, généralement ne sont pas trop ma tasse de thé, mais bon, là pour 50000 $ j'ai bien voulu accepter car on me laissait le choix de la partenaire.

J'ai pris pour habitude de travailler avec Audrey, une amie rencontrée sur le campus, avec qui le feeling est de suite passé. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eut de relations intimes en solo sur le campus,nous n'étions pas lesbiennes, mais très vite amitié, affinité et complicité nous ont amenés à nous retrouver dans des soirées sympa et un petit délire à plusieurs ne nous faisaient jamais fuir, bien au contraire.

Elle a été et est toujours la seule fille avec qui j'accepte de baiser et si le client paye le prix cela ne nous dérange pas de pousser plus loin notre collaboration.

D'ailleurs suivant le client, on prend plus notre pied toutes les deux, que grâce lui.

Audrey est une belle brune d'origine italienne avec des seins et un cul à vous damner un saint. Elle a un tempérament de feu et à peu de tabou. Elle plait vraiment aux hommes avec son visage d'ange et son air très gentil.

La soirée s'annonçait donc sous les meilleurs hospices, il suffisait que la chance soit avec nous, du moins avec Garrisson et qu'il passe le premier tour et on pouvait s'attendre à toucher un bonus conséquent.

C'est fou comme les flambeurs savent être généreux quand ils sont persuadés que vous leur portez chance. D'ailleurs je pense qu'ils ne le font pas par pure générosité mais tout simplement par superstition.

Ma collation terminée, je pris la direction du sauna. J'adore être nue dans la chaleur et la moiteur de la vapeur. Je peux y passer facilement deux heures.

J'en profite pour essayer de me vider la tête mais il est plus facile aux toxines accumulées par mon corps de sortir par les pores de ma peau sous l'effet de la sudation qu'aux idées noires de sortir de mon esprit.

J'ai beau me dire que je suis forte et que seul compte les billets verts, il est parfois difficile de n'être qu'un objet qui plus est un objet sexuel.

« allez ma grande »répétai-je dans ma tête « tu vas pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort » « il y a surement plus malheureuse que moi ».

D'ailleurs quand je repense à ma mère, mariée pendant 20 ans à un espèce de prolo minable à moitié alcolo qui ramenait à la maison qu'à peine de quoi payer les crédits, ce qui obligeait ma mère à faire des heures de ménages au black.

Quand je repense qu'elle devait en plus une ou deux fois par semaine s'allonger avec lui pour remplir son devoir conjugal et que dès qu'elle à passé la trentaine il ne la regardait même plus, je me dit que moi non plus je ne baise pas qu'avec des princes charmants mais au moins, à 15000 $, la soirée ils me laissent de quoi vivre dans des conditions matériels très descentes.

Pour l'amour on repassera ou un jour qui sait je rencontrerai Le vrai homme, celui qui....

« stop ma fille, tu recommences à croire au père noël ».

Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder de pensées en pensées, de raisonnements en raisonnements quand la sonnerie de mon portable vint me remettre les pieds sur terre.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me vêtir et je me précipitais en direction de la chambre.

Je farfouillais dans mon Vuiton quand la sonnerie s'arrêta.

Quatre secondes seulement après la tonalité des SMS retentit. Le message était d'Audrey. « sui en ba fé moi monté mci ».

« allo la réception, bonjour c'est la suite de Mr Garrisson, pouvez vous laisser monter mademoiselle Audrey s'il vous plait ».

Ils me répondirent par l'affirmatif.

Il était tout juste 17h00 je ne pensais pas qu'elle me rejoindrait de si bonne heure. Mais bon après tout elle était là, cela nous laisserait un peu de temps pour passer quelques instants ensembles avant le retour de la baleine.

**P.O.V. Edward:**

Je me glissais dans le Jacuzzi. Un pur moment de détente. J'aimais ça.

Une femme,du sexe suivis d'un bon repas et puis la cerise sur le gâteau un bon tournoi de poker. La vie quoi.

Les moments avant le début d'une compétition sont à mes yeux importants. Il me semble que je commence un peu à me féticher et je m'aperçois que j'ai tendance de plus en plus à répéter les mêmes gestes.

J'ai déposé mes habits sur le lit, les mêmes que lors de ma victoire à Monte-Carlo,un complet anthracite de grande marque ajusté sur mesure par le plus grand tailleur de Londres, une chemise en lin presque noire munie de magnifiques boutons de manchette en nacre montés sur de l'or blanc du plus bel effet et de magnifiques chaussures italiennes.

Je n'était plus Edward le vampire je redevenais Edward le joueur de poker et j'aimais être cet Edward là.

Bien sur je ne suis pas connu comme un Tiger Wood ou un Valentino Rossi, mais mon talent était connu et reconnu même en dehors des cercles des initiés qui s'entrebattent toute l'année dans les différents tournois organisés aux quatre coins de la planète.

Edward le vampire se devait d'être discret et ne pas être sous les feux de l'actualité. Edward le joueur grandissait dans la notoriété.

C'était grisant de pouvoir vivre normalement. Même si je ne jouait qu'un rôle.

Pour le profane qui n'a jamais franchit les portes d'une salle de jeux, il est difficile d'imaginer l'atmosphère et l'ambiance spéciale qui y règnent.

La tension est palpable tant les enjeux sont importants pour certains et tant la passion est grande pour les autres.

Certains joueurs sont issus de qualifications organisées en ligne, d'autres sont sponsorisés par de grandes marques qui font leur business sur les tournois de poker et pour un petit nombre dont je fais parti nous sommes des passionnés qui ont largement les moyens d'assouvir leur passion.

Ce soir le tournoi est un no-limit avec blend à 25000 $ pour commencer. Et au fur et mesure que nous avancerons dans le tournoi les mises seront de plus en plus importantes. Le tournoi, trêve de noël oblige, se déroulera sur 3 jours avec relâche le 25.

Ce point particulier a failli me décider à refuser l'invitation mais la direction du Bellagio m'a assuré qu'ils s'occuperaient pour moi d'organiser ma journée de noël et qu'ils avaient tout prévu pour le rendre inoubliable.

Ils ne devaient pas imaginer que c'était mon 109 ième noël.

Comme je restais sur 5 victoires d'affilés je mettais un point d'honneur à battre le record de victoire sur le tournoi, record que pour le moment je venais d'égaler.

Les tribunes étaient bondées. 25 tables pouvant accueillir 5 joueurs et un donneur étaient parfaitement dressées et alignées. Les 25 gagnants du premier jour s'affronteront sur 5 tables puis les 5 finalistes joueront la big partie le dernier jour avec 6 millions de $ au vainqueur.

Je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines. J'avais hâte de commencer.

**P.O.V. Bella:**

« salut Audrey »

« tu es bien en avance »

« tout va bien au moins ? » Ma question semble un peu incongrue mais Audrey n'est pas encore dans le cercle des privilégiées et par moment l'appât du gain fait que certaines filles sont border-line avec les règles et les ennuis ne sont jamais bien loin.

« non non t'inquiètes » me dit elle d'une voix rassurante « c'est juste que mon dernier plan est tombé à l'eau »

« tu te rends comptes le gars avait au moins 70 ans »

« alors pour 3000 $ je me suis payé le luxe de refuser et je suis partie »

« tu as bien raison, les vieux je peux pas »

« du moins pas à moins de 30000 $ »lui dis-je en souriant et nous nous sommes mises à rire comme des folles tout en nous prenant dans les bras pour nous dire bonjour.

« Bella » me dit elle

« comment fais tu pour être toujours aussi jolie? »

« tu es même encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue » elle me regardait sous toutes les coutures tout en me faisant pivoter légèrement sur moi-même afin de contempler mon corps dénudé.

« mon secret »répondis-je en rigolant

«pas de sexe et pas de travail sans une montagne de billets verts »

« et surtout pas d'amour ».

Elle rigola.

« comment ça pas d'amour »

« mais moi je t'aime ma chérie » me dit elle tout en m'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

« attention ma belle au tarif ou je suis tu me dois déjà 1000 $ ».

Elle commença à se déshabiller tout en rigolant et elle me demanda si elle pouvait profiter du sauna.

« tu penses devoir poser la question? »

« fais comme chez toi ma belle, je te rejoins tout de suite ». Je la suivais du regard. Elle me disait belle. Le compliment venant d'elle valait son pesant d'or quand je voyais ce qui m'étais permis de constater maintenant qu'elle était complétement dévêtue. Elle était tout simplement splendide.

De longues jambes,des cuisses galbées et une cambrure naturelle qui lui dessinait une superbe chute de reins.

Elle se retourna et me sourit espièglement tout en me jetant un petit regard provocateur de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Je sortit mettre l'écriteau « ne pas déranger » sur la porte.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais après tout je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne et puis on s'en fout de toutes ces conneries. Je verrais bien ce qui se passera ou pas. Mais j'avais une petite idée derrière la tête.

La vapeur emplissait le sauna. Je distinguais le corps d'Audrey. Elle était allongée sur le dos, une serviette pliée soutenait légèrement sa nuque, elle avait un genoux pliée et les bras croisés sous sa tête.

Sa poitrine qui était surement un de ses plus bel atout,était mise en valeur de la sorte. Elle avait de beaux seins qui malgré leur taille plus que raisonnable étaient toujours fermes et ne tombaient pas d'un centimètre.

Je m'allongea contre elle posant ma tête sur son ventre. Elle se mit à passer sa main dans ma chevelure pendant que je lui caressait la cuisse.

On restait la sans prononcer une seule parole. J'aimais ces moments de tendresses entre nous. Je les ai toujours aimé. Pas besoin de plus, même si quelques fois nos caresses ont pu se faire plus sexuelles.

C'est marrant dans des plans à trois on est capable de baiser toutes les deux pendant une heure oubliant parfois même la présence du partenaire masculin pour lequel on travaille et dans l'intimité on dirait deux adolescentes maladroites attirées l'une par l'autre et qui ne savent pas comment oser se l'avouer.

C'est peut être ce qui me plait. Cette innocence, cette pudeur.

J'espère que ce soir on fera...j'espère que ce soir on s'aimera...

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**P.O.V. Edward:**

Ils sont vraiment très forts ces américains pour organiser un show et ils maitrisent l'évènementiel comme personne au monde.

Après l'ambiance presque austère du tournoi de Moscou et celle quasi religieuse de celui de Monaco, l'ambiance ce soir est fantastique, les gradins sont pleins à craquer, 2 hôtesses sont assignées à chaque tables pour que les joueurs ne manquent de rien durant les parties.

Il y a même des pom-pom girls et des écrans géants sont suspendus ici et là pour que personne ne rate une seconde du spectacle qui va se dérouler tout au long de ces 3 jours de compétition.

Largement sponsorisés et médiatisés les organisateurs se vantent d'être regardés par plus de 800 millions de téléspectateurs de par le monde.

Le maitre de cérémonie annonce que l'ordinateur a procédé au tirage au sort et que la liste des différentes parties va apparaître sur les écrans géants.

Je suis table 4. Mes adversaires sont tous de sexe masculin et je n'en connait aucun. Ne pas connaître leur noms ou leurs pseudos(certains joueurs, surtout ceux issus des qualifications en ligne, gardent leurs pseudos durant les tournois car les sites qui abritent ces parties on-line en profitent pour se faire du beurre sur leurs dos en contre partie ils payent à peu près tout leurs frais) cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de gagner cela veut juste dire qu'ils n'ont jamais accédé à un tournoi de catégorie 1 comme celui-là.

« monsieur Cullen prenez place s'il vous plait » la voix du dealer (_croupier en Europe)_m'invite à prendre place.

C'est une femme.

Il y en a de plus en plus. Autant si des études très sérieuses ont démontrées qu'il valait mieux que les compagnies de bus embauchent des femmes comme conductrice pour abaisser le taux d'accident et le taux d'incivilité dans les transport en commun, les casinos eux ont des objectifs plus vénaux car même si les chiffres tendent à évoluer lentement 85% des joueurs de poker sont des hommes. Alors si le dealer est jolie et agréable voir sexy sans être vulgaire et avenante sans être provocante, les pigeons n'ont plus qu'à être plumé...

Les parties sont lancées.

Le silence redevient roi. Seul quelques applaudissements viennent par moment salués les plus beaux coups.

Cela fait 01h00 que nous jouons, nous ne sommes plus que 3. Je suis pour le moment 2ième, ma place préférée.

Ma stratégie est simple, je doit me concentrer pour éliminer le 3ième sans jamais affronter directement le premier. La plupart des joueurs eux ne cherchent qu'à affronter le plus riche pour lui prendre un max. C'est une erreur de stratégie qui vous expose trop souvent à être obligé de mettre tapis pour suivre les enchères. Alors que souvent en ruinant le 3ième on devient plus riche que le premier et donc en meilleure position pour l'éliminer.

Cette stratégie de rester dans l'ombre pour porter le coup fatal quand la personne ne s'y attends pas me corresponds assez bien.

Notre dealer est vraiment très jolie. Elle a une grâce et une élégance naturelle dans ce costume 3 pièces.

Dommage que le règlement nous impose durant le tournoi de ne pas aborder le personnel sinon je pense que... « Edward un peu de sérieux »

Il fallait que je me rappelle à l'ordre car la partie n'étant pas à mon goût assez difficile je me laissais déconcentrer trop facilement et je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une erreur ou d'un mauvais coup.

Les premières salves d'applaudissement saluèrent les premiers qualifiés.

Je décidais d'abréger et aidé par les jolies mains de notre dealer j'en terminait rapidement par un de mes coups de bluff préféré.

Faire croire que je bluff avec rien alors que j'ai un super jeu. Il ne restait plus que 2 tables qui n'avaient pas encore fini.

Je pris donc la direction du bar. Je ne reste jamais regardé une partie. En aucun cas je veux voir mes futurs adversaires potentiels jouer.

L'ambiance au comptoir était plus légère.

Une bande de joyeux lurons avait sympathisé avec une bonne partie des pom-pom girls et l'alcool aidant tout le monde semblait détendu et euphorique. Deux d'entre eux étaient des joueurs que je venais d'affronter ils s'adressèrent à moi

« monsieur Cullen bien joué!! »

« Quand on a vu votre nom sur l'écran on savait que d'avance que nous avions perdu »

« quel honneur d'avoir pu jouer avec vous »

Ils venaient de s'assoir juste à côté de moi et me tendaient un billet de 100 $.

« pouvez vous signer le billet s'il vous plait »me demandèrent ils dans un état d'excitation à peine croyable.

Je me prêtais volontiers au jeu, un brin honoré par cette marque de notoriété. Je vis dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient vraiment ravis.

« joignez vous à nous »

« allez joignez vous à nous on a rencontré des filles sympa et super canons »

« allez venez vous allez voir c'est noël avant l'heure, elles sont chaudes »

« bon c'est d'accord puisque vous insistez »

« les filles je vous présente monsieur Cullen le futur gagnant du tournoi »

Tout le monde me salua dans un brouhaha indescriptible, certain me tapèrent sur l'épaule en témoignage du respect qu'ils me portaient, d'autres se contentèrent d'un clin d'œil ou d'un sourire pendant que les filles elles me dévoraient du regard.

Ça doit être beau de s'imaginer 6 millions de dollars à dévorer. Et oui à Végas seul le billet vert est roi et ces jeunes femmes d'à peine 20 ans ne le savent que trop bien.

Les plus dégourdies sont déjà autour de moi pour s'attirer mes bonnes grâces, deux jolies blondes me promettent même dans un fou rire, au parfum de gin, de m'offrir leur copine, une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, si je gagne le concours.

« promis juré craché »me disent elles

« si tu gagnes nous on t'offre Mélanie »

« tu verras elle n'a jamais servi elle est encore WW ».

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de sourire. Je rentrais même dans le jeu en demandant au serveur de resservir tout ce beau monde et de nous mettre en plus une ou deux bouteilles de Don Pérignon 70.

Le serveur s'exécuta et me dit

« sur votre note Edward comme d'habitude »

Je lui répondit par un petit signe de la tête. Cet élan de générosité m'attira encore plus de sympathie et l'ambiance montait encore d'un ton.

Nous étions maintenant une bonne vingtaine et la capitaine proposa de tous aller dans un bar de la banlieue de Végas pour continuer la teuf.

Il est sur que pour eux, les tarifs d'un bar de banlieue seraient plus abordables que ceux du Bellagio.

« Monsieur Cullen, Monsieur Cullen vous venez avec nous? »

«allez venez avec nous »

J'hésitais.

Les deux blondes m'aguichaient du regard et une souleva même son tee-shirt pour découvrir un de ses superbes seins orné d'un joli tatouage de rose.

« allez Edward, viens tu ne le regrettera pas on va bien s'éclater promis »

« bon ok mais alors vous me promettez tous, plus de monsieur Cullen mais Edward ».

Les « ok Edward » fusèrent à l'unisson et nous voilà tous partis en direction du « blue bike »...

**P.O.V. Bella:**

Ces instants de tendres complicités avec Audrey valaient toutes les thérapies du monde. Nous nous fîmes couler un bain chaud parfumé aux huiles essentielles.

A tous de rôle nous nous sommes lavées la tête profitant de ces moments pour continuer nos jeux érotiques et légèrement saphiques.

Mes mains massaient ses épaules et tantôt s'égaraient vers sa poitrine. Je caressais ses seins posant ma tête au creux de ses omoplates et je restais comme ça sans bouger sans parler.

« DRINGGGGGG...DRINGGGGGGG... »

La sonnerie du téléphone vînt troubler ce moment de quiétude. D'habitude j'adorais ces vieilles sonneries de téléphones qui me rappelaient le téléphone de ma grand-mère mais là elles m'interrompaient vraiment au mauvais moment.

Mais bon boulot oblige je m'empressais d'aller décrocher.

« mademoiselle Bella désolé de vous déranger c'est la réception ».

« Le garçon d'étage devait vous apporter vos déguisements mais en voyant la pancarte il ne vous a pas dérangée ».

« ha ok vous pouvez le faire monter maintenant ». tout en raccrochant je jetais un œil à l'horloge. Il était 19H30. « putain déjà »

Le temps n'était plus à la flânerie, il était grand temps maintenant de nous préparer pour de bon.

J'entrouvris la porte pour récupérer la petite pancarte qui pendouillait sous la poignée. J'entendis arriver le garçon qui marchait d'un pas décidé. N'étant pas habillée je tendis juste la main dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de façon à pouvoir récupérer le paquet sans être vue.

Non pas que je sois pudique mais juste par discrétion. La discrétion fait partie intégrante des règles du jeu.

J'entendais la douche couler à grande eau. Audrey devait faire sa toilette intime. Elle était pro tout comme moi et elle savait qu'une hygiène irréprochable était le B.A.-ba de notre profession.

Dès qu'elle eut fini je pris soin moi aussi de parfaitement savonner le moindre recoins de mon corps insistant tout particulièrement sur toutes les parties intimes que le client voudrait surement explorer.

Quand je revins dans la chambre, elle était déjà déguisée. Elle était ravissante avec ses dessous rouge bordés de fourrure blanche et son chapeau de père noël.

Le soutien gorge, une taille trop petite,compressait sa poitrine en la faisant remonter et en rapprochant ses deux seins.

C'était du plus bel effet.

Elle rigola en me tendant mes affaires

« tiens ma belle habilles toi, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me porteras ce soir dans ta hotte ».

J'enfilai mon costumes, du moins mes dessous et mon porte-jarretelles, tout en continuant la conversation avec elle.

« je sais pas moi et si je t'apportais un riche prince charmant ».

Elle éclata de rire et me dit

« charmant et riche ? Non tu sais riche ça suffirait »

Nous nous mîmes à rire de plus belle même si au fond de nous nous avions toujours nos rêves d'adolescentes de rencontrer le vrai prince charmant, gentil,amoureux et sincère tout simplement...

**P.O.V. Edward:**

Le « blue bike » était un de ces bars sympa qu'aimaient fréquenter les jeunes. Salle de billard, jeux vidéos et scène ou les groupes locaux pouvaient faire étalage de leur talent naissant.

L'ambiance était cool et détendue style campus après les examens.

Notre arrivée bruyante ne sembla déranger personne, surtout pas les deux serveurs qui voyaient là l'occasion de faire une vraie bonne recette en ce soir de noël ou leur établissement était moins fréquenté qu'à l'accoutumé.

D'ailleurs ce soir, la scène était désertée au profit d'un Jukebox laser vidéo qui diffusait le dernier clip à la mode d'une artiste blonde en juste-corps blanc.

C'était une des premières fois que je mettais les pieds dans un tel établissement étant plus habitué à fréquenter les bars des palaces du monde entier. Le style me rappeler Barcelone. Le comptoir était rempli de tapas et de bonnes choses à grignoter du moins à en croire les dires de mes compagnons d'un soir.

L'alcool coulait à flot.

Pour moi pas de don Pérignon, hélas. Je me mis donc à la mode locale et ce fut téquila frappée comme tout le monde.

La température montée de façon exponentielle et bientôt les plus téméraires de nos Pom-Pom girls improvisaient un concours de tee-shirt mouillées au plus grand plaisir du public masculin présent ce soir là.

Les habitués des lieux ne regretterai pas leur venue, ce serait noël avant l'heure.

Les deux blondes venaient de faire monter, presque de contraindre, la jolie petite rouquine aux yeux verts, sur la scène et commençaient à arroser généreusement son tee-shirt qui révélait une poitrine plus imposante que ce que l'on aurait pu croire.

Les larmes aux yeux elle s'enfuit en direction de l'arrière salle, où se trouvaient les tables de billards, qui menait vers la sortie de secours.

Je la suivait des yeux pensant qu'elle réagissait un peu exagérément. Certes la blague pouvait sembler être de mauvais goût, mais nous étions tous dans l'ambiance et ce n'était pas une paire de seins en plus ou en moins qui aurait bouleversé la soirée.

Elle pris la sortie de secours.

Un des deux bikers qui jouaient au billard fit signe à son pote et ils lui emboitèrent le pas.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des affaires des autres ou de faire ingérence dans la vie des gens. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool fort, le fait que je la sache encore vierge ou le fait que l'on soit le soir de noël mais je les suivis tous afin de m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien de désagréable.

A peine avais je franchi la porte que je vis un des deux lascars qui la maintenait fermement allongé sur un capot de pick-up pendant que l'autre tentait de lui ôter son jeans tout en dézipant lui-même sa braguette afin d'extraire son sexe au plus vite.

« vas y vas y dépêches toi » encourageait le premier « baises la » « mets y bien profond ».

Elle cria.

Elle se prit une énorme gifle en guise de réponse.

Son pantalon venait de tomber plus bas que ses genoux et son shorty n'avait pas résisté plus longtemps.

L'homme cracha dans sa main et lubrifia le bout de son sexe. Il s'apprêtait à la pénétrer.

Il lui dit «tu vas voir chérie tu vas avoir l'honneur de sentir en toi Johnny »

Elle cria et se résigna déjà au pire mais rien. Rien ne se passa.

« allez Johnny allez baises la !! »

« tu attends quoi ? »

Il se tourna et vit Johnny la carotide tranchée s'effondrer sans un mot. Son sang se glaça. Il relâcha son étreinte.

Elle en profita, tant bien que mal, pour s'enfuir, gênée quelle était par son pantalon baissé. Elle tenta tant de courir comme ça, chuta, se releva, prit la peine de le remonter et courut en direction de sa voiture.

Je venais de briser la nuque du second et d'un éclair je me retrouvais à côté d'elle.

Elle sanglotait et se jeta dans mes bras tout en me disant merci.

Il vaut mieux monter dans la voiture lui dis-je il pourrait revenir et je n'aurais peut être pas autant de chance de les mettre en fuite.

Elle avait du mal à trouver ses clefs dans son sac et faisait tomber la moitié de son contenu en fouillant nerveusement dedans.

Je pris les choses en main. Une fois installés dans la voiture je pris le temps de la calmer et de la rassurer. Je lui demandais si elle avait des vêtements de rechanges avec elle. Elle me dit que dans son coffre elle avait tout son nécessaire de sport dans un sac.

J'ouvris le coffre et je lui dit qu'il valait mieux retourner dans le bar car elle y serait plus au chaud pour se changer.

Elle ne me lâchait pas le bras et me supplia de l'accompagner dans les toilettes.

Il nous fallut repasser par l'entrée principale.

La capitaine s'empressa de venir me demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« rien de bien grave, elle a du trop boire et s'est vomit dessus ».

Elle rigola.

« je vais l'aider tout va bien ».

« ok »me dit elle « mais ne l'aidait pas trop quand même »rajouta-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Une fois dans les toilettes, elle se déshabilla. Elle était vraiment superbe. Elle n'avait pas la peau aussi laiteuse qu'ont les rousses en générale ni la même odeur.

Les années de danse et de sport avaient dessiné un corps presque parfait. Fermes mais bien arrondies ses fesses étaient un régal pour les yeux et je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de la téquila mais j'avais quelques envies obscènes qui me traversaient l'esprit.

Je ne l'avais quand même pas sauvée des griffes de ses deux agresseurs pour quelle tombe dans les miennes.

Je me contentais de la fixer tendrement. Le charme envoutant du vampire joua encore pleinement son rôle et elle se lova contre moi tout en m'embrassant tendrement. Son baiser était doux et sucré et la chaleur de son corps m'excita au point de me provoquer une belle érection.

J'aurai pu profiter de la situation mais non elle était vierge et vierge à son age cela se respecte. Elle mérite de rencontrer le grand amour et de s'offrir à lui.

Je la repoussait gentiment tout en lui expliquant quelle était très belle et que j'étais honoré quelle veuille faire l'amour avec moi et m'offrir sa virginité. Je lui conseilla de rentrer chez elle et d'éviter de continuer à fréquenter les mêmes personnes...

Elle eut du mal à comprendre, puis me remercia, s'habilla et partit en me souhaitant un joyeux noël.

Je rejoins les autres aux bars.

J'étais maintenant dans un état second. Moi les bonnes actions ça me donne faim et ce n'est pas ce qui restait sur le comptoir qui me rassasierait.

Par contre les deux blondasses.

Je les saisies par les épaules:

« alors les filles ca vous dirait de voir végas comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu? »

« c'est à dire »répondirent elles presque de concert

« tu nous proposes quoi »

« je vous propose un tour dans la plus grande limousine du monde et ensuite un repas somptueux dans la plus belle suite du Bellagio puis je vous ferai l'amour jusqu'au petit matin ».

Les deux filles se regardèrent, me regardèrent et se tapant dans les mains répondirent:

« chiche ».

Je sortis mon I-phone et je demandais à Allan de rappliquer au plus vite avec la limousine de l'hôtel.

« je vous envois le chauffeur immédiatement »me dit il.

« non Allan » lui dis je d'un ton autoritaire « c'est de toi que j'ai besoin. Compris? »

Il bégaya un peu et me dit:

« oui... oui monsieur c'est bien compris ».

Trois ou quatre téquila après la limousine arriva et Allan se présenta à l'entrée de l'établissement.

« allez les filles notre chauffeur est là, en voiture ».

« ouhhaou c'est super ca va être la fête »dit l'une d'entre elles tout en montant dans la voiture.

Oui ca va être votre fête c'est sur...

A suivre......


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes de l'auteur:**_

_D'abord merci à tous pour vos coms et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte sur ma fic._

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir (lol) à écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais attention c'est du M (xxl) du pur LEMON comme beaucoup disent. C'est ça d'être un vieux crouton de 40 ans........mais bon toutes ressemblances avec des fantasmes réels seraient que pure coïncidence. Bonne lecture à tous et si bien sur je dépasse les bornes des limites n'hésitez pas à me le signaler._

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Il était un peu plus de 20H30 quand la porte de la suite s'ouvrit.

Nous nous étions précipitées dans la deuxième chambre afin de faire une surprise à notre « baleine ».

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes,seules les guirlandes de l'arbre de noël éclairaient, par intermittence, l'immense salon de la suite. Selon le scénario nous devions nous faire surprendre en train de déposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Au bout de 15 minutes, je fis signe à Audrey que nous pouvions y aller. Sans un bruit nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'arbre et nous avons commencé à y déposer les paquets contenus dans la hotte que je portais sur le dos.

Soudain la lumière fut. Et je ne sais pas pour qui la surprise fut la plus grande.

« haa je vous y prends mes coquines » dit une voix obscène qui semblait venir du canapé.

Ce ne pouvait être que monsieur Garrisson, ma « baleine » et pour une fois le terme « grosse baleine »prenait réellement tout son sens.

Audrey me regardait.

Elle tentait, tant bien que mal, de retenir un fou rire naissant. Il est vrai que la vision qui s'offrait à nous frisait le ridicule.

L'homme était vêtu d'un pyjama style « dort bien ». Il avait la main sur son bas ventre et commençait à se caresser fiévreusement. Il devait, au bas mot, peser 130 kilos, était presque chauve et avoir la cinquantaine passée.

J'y repasserai pour mon golden boy style surfer. Malgré tout il fallait continuer à bosser.

« montrez moi les belles choses que vous m'apportez. »

Audrey prit les 3 paquets qui étaient encore dans la hotte et se dirigea vers lui pour les lui donner.

« non, ouvrez les d'abord » dit il d'une voix perverse.

Elle déchira le premier paquet. La boite contenait un gode ceinture d'une taille plus que raisonnable.

« mais, mais c'est un cadeau pour toi » lui dit il d'une voix qui feignait la surprise.

« tu es méchante mère noël » dit il en s'adressant à moi, tout en me lançant un regard noir.

« ouvres en un autre » dit il d'un ton autoritaire tout en continuant de maltraiter son bas ventre.

Du deuxième elle sortit un flacon d'huile de massage.

« continues »dit il tout en dégrafant les 3 boutons du bas de son pyjama.

Du troisième elle sortit un long martinet.

Je pris l'initiative d'ouvrir les deux que j'avais déjà déposé au pied du sapin. L'un contenait une paire de menottes, l'autre un vibromasseur plutôt classique.

Sur quel espèce de détraqué étions nous tombées.

Finalement le tarif demandé semblait être une bonne affaire. Semblait seulement hélas. Au début je m'imaginais passer une superbe soirée en trio avec Audrey et un golden boy aux allures de surfer et finalement je me retrouve avec un gros porc pervers qui va nous demander de nous menotter et de nous goder sauvagement pendant qu'il se branlera.

Audrey va me maudire.

Elle va presque en regretter son vieux. Dire que je ne me rappelle de rien de la soirée d'hier.

M'avait il drogué? Il faudra que j'éclaircisse ce mystère car n'étant pas du genre à prendre des substances ni à abuser de l'alcool je ne vois pas ce qui à pu entrainer cette perte de mémoire.

« mère noël tu as été très méchante, tu ne m'as rien apporté alors que j'ai été un enfant très sage »

Je m'approchais de lui en tortillant du cul et en mettant en avant ma poitrine

« mon petit chéri que veux tu que je fasse pour me faire pardonner » dis-je d'une voix maternelle tout en ayant l'impression de chercher son pardon.

« il va falloir que tu sois très sage maintenant car tu as vraiment été une vilaine fille »me dit il tout en m'exhibant son pénis qui avait du mal à dépasser l'ouverture de son pyjama.

Je me mis à genoux devant lui pour commencer à lui faire une fellation mais mon front butta sur son énorme ventre et je ne pus rien me mettre en bouche tant son sexe était court et sa bedaine imposante.

Je me tournais et je vis Audrey en train de s'équiper du gode ceinture.

Il postillonna tout en disant «oui punis la, baises la fort »

Tant bien que mal je réussi a prendre dans ma bouche une partie de son gland pendant qu'Audrey me débarrassait de mon string et commençait à m'enduire les fesses généreusement d'huile quand soudain un jet chaud vint heurter mon palet.

Plus surprise, que dégouter par le goût aigre et amer de sa semence, je me reculas instinctivement.

Il s'empressa de cacher son sexe, vociférât des insanités et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Nous restions sans voix quand Audrey ne put retenir un petit rire qui aussitôt déclencha en moi un fou rire incontrôlable.

Je mis un instant à me ressaisir et je pris la direction de la salle de bain pendant qu'Audrey refaisait la scène en tenant entre ses mains le pénis en silicone qu'elle venait d'enfiler.

« Monsieur Garrisson » osais-je « tout va bien? »

pas de réponse.

J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais la serrure était verrouillée.

« fichez moi la paix »

« je veux rester seul » dit la voix en sanglotant.

« vous êtes sur ? » insistais-je

« vous ne voulez pas... »

Il m'interrompit sèchement « non,barrez vous,demain je vous laisserai votre enveloppe à la réception. »

Je retournais dans le salon, fit signe à Audrey que la fête était finie. Elle fit un « yes » avec sa bouche tout en serrant le poing en signe de victoire.

20 minutes plus tard nous étions dans l'ascenseur en direction du rez de chaussé en train de rire comme des écervelées.

Finalement ce serait du fric facilement gagné.

**P.O.V. Edward:**

La limousine du Bellagio produit toujours son effet auprès des jeunes filles.

Les cuirs rehaussaient de bois précieux, le somptueux bar toujours bien garni et les 4 ou 5 écrans LCD couplés à la chaine stéréo crées une ambiance comme dans les clips diffusés sur les chaines du câble et elles se croient toutes en compagnie de la star de leurs rêves.

Vautré dans la confortable banquette arrière, j'actionnais la télécommande du toit ouvrant et je poussais les watts.

Les filles juchaient sur les banquettes latérales dansaient et saluaient les passants.

De ma position, la vue était imprenable. Je voyais leurs culs se trémousser dans tous les sens et leurs jupes, déjà trop courtes par nature, laissaient apparaitre leurs string.

Je m'approchais de l'une d'elle, et je commençais a faire remonter ma bouche le long de ses longues jambes en direction de l'intérieure de ses cuisses.

Elle arrêta de se trémousser et entrouvrit les cuisses tout en bombant son cul. Je fis glisser son string et je me mis à lui lécher le sexe goulument.

Ma langue faisait des aller retour de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa pétale rose que je prenais bien soin d'abondamment lubrifier avec ma salive.

Elle commençait à ruisseler de plaisir.

J'introduis un doigt dans son intimité tout en continuant à passer ma langue dans la profondeur de ses fesses. Une fois mon doigt lubrifié, je l'introduis délicatement dans son anus. Il était serré mais se détendait sous la pression exercée et s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'intrus.

Je fis quelque va et viens prenant soin de ne surtout pas la blesser avec un ongle. Je poussais de plus en plus loin tout en introduisant simultanément un doigt dans sa vulve dégoullinante de plaisir.

Je continuais à la pénétrer de la sorte de plus en plus fort quand elle se jeta sur moi ivre de désir.

Elle arracha quasiment mon pantalon et mon boxer et en sortit mon sexe qui était gonflé d'excitation.

Elle l'engloutit dans sa bouche et se mit en position de 69 afin que je continue mes caresses buccales et mes explorations manuelles.

« Kim » cria t elle « viens m'aider »

Ce n'est plus une langue mais deux qui maintenant couraient le long de ma verge. Elles jouaient avec mes testicules, les aspirant délicatement à tour de rôle alors que l'autre suçaient sans retenu mon gland.

Elle jouissait sur mon visage et il me fallait toute ma concentration pour ne pas exploser dans leurs bouches.

Kim vint m'embrasser et elle profita pour m'aider à lécher le sexe de sa copine. Elle remonta d'un cran et je vit le bout de sa langue chercher à s'introduire dans son anus pendant que ma langue était déjà entre ses lèvres.

Kim l'aida à se relever et l'assis sur mon sexe en érection. Elle s'empala sans retenue pendant que Kim vint s'assoir sur mon visage à prenant bien garde de positionner sa vulve contre ma bouche.

Elle jouit.

Je sentais son plaisir se répandre sur mes cuisses et elle libéra mon sexe que kim s'empressa d' engloutir dans sa bouche. Dans sa gorge du moins devrais-je dire tant elle l'enfonça au plus profond d'elle.

Elle fit quelques mouvement de va et viens qui provoquèrent mon éruption. Je jouis abondamment dans sa bouche.

« ho non » dit elle après avoir avalé toute ma semence « pas déjà »

« t'inquiètes » répliquais-je l'air serein et sur de mon fait « la fête ne fait que commencer ». Elles ne pouvaient savoir que ma condition de vampire me procurent des aptitudes hors du commun.

Je me mis derrière Kim et je m'introduis d'un coup dans son sexe tout en la faisant se pencher en avant de telle sorte que sa bouche finisse entre les jambes de sa copine.

Elle la saisi par la tête, écarta les jambes comme pour faire un grand écart et plaqua sa bouche contre son sexe ruisselant de plaisir.

Pendant que je la baisais en levrette sans aucune retenue elle lui léchait l'entrejambe goulument. La scène m'excitait énormément et sentant l'orgasme de Kim, je ne tarda pas à me répandre dans elle.

« Britney » dit elle « tu avais raison » « c'est un super coup »

Voyant que ma virilité était toujours à son maximum Britney prenait déjà la pose en se mettant en 69 avec Kim tout en cambrant son cul au maximum.

Ayant pris soin de préparer le terrain minutieusement je n'eus aucune difficulté en m'introduire en elle par l'endroit le plus serrait qui s'offrait à moi.

« putain tu vas me tuer » dit elle tout en se tortillant de plaisir par l'effet conjugué de mon sexe qui fouillait au plus profond de son anus et la bouche de Kim forniquant avec son sexe.

Par moment, Kim saisissait mon pénis, le sortait, le léchait, l'introduisait dans sa bouche puis le remettait au plus profond des entrailles de Britney.

C'était divin et pour la troisième fois je put atteindre l'orgasme en même temps qu'elles.

Je repris ma place sur la banquette arrière, bus une gorgée de mon champagne préféré

Elles restèrent là lovées l'une contre l'autre.

La limousine venait de pénétrer dans le parking souterrain du Bellagio.

« allez les filles en route » dis-je comme si rien ne venait de se passer

« il est temps d'aller se jeter dans un bon jacuzzi la fête ne fait que commencer..... »

à suivre..............


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notes de l'auteur:**_

_Bonne et heureuse année 2010 à vous tous et à vos proches. J'espère que vous continuerai à venir me lire et à me laisser un petit com en passant(lol) ou un message plus personnel. Il faut bien l'avouer cela fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir vos avis. Merci à tous._

**P.O.V. Bella:**

«nous voilà toutes les deux » dis-je à Audrey

« à vrai dire je n'avais pas prévu d'en avoir fini aussi tôt »

Nous ne pûmes une fois de plus retenir un rire franc qui attira sur nous un grand nombre de regards des clients qui circulaient dans le hall principal du palace.

Je pris Audrey pas l'épaule et nous nous dirigions rapidement vers le tourniquet de sortie quand elle me dit « allons faire la teuf quelque part »

« qu'est ce qui te brancherait de faire » lui répondis-je.

« on m'a parlé d'une nouvelle discothèque au Bellagio »

« mais comme tu le sais je ne peux... »

Je l'interrompis.

« oui je sais tu ne peux pas y travailler mais pour faire la teuf je peux surement arranger ça »

« tu crois » dit elle d'une voix enthousiaste.

J'avais déjà pris mon portable et je composais le numéro de mon intermédiaire au Bellagio. Je lui ai souvent rendu des services avec ses « baleines » il va m'arranger le coup.

« salut Alan je en te dérange pas? »

« non Bella » sa voix paraissait très éloignée, j'avais du mal à l'entendre.

« hé Alan » lui dis-je « t'es où t 'es à Tombouktou ou quoi je t'entends à peine? »

Il rigola « non je gare la limousine dans le parking souterrain »

« tu dois me rendre un petit service s'il te plait »

« ok mais vite alors car...je suis vraiment très occupé ce soir »

« je comprends je voudrais juste venir à la discothèque ce soir avec...disons une copine mais... »

il m'interrompit sèchement

« Bella pas de bêtise tu sais bien que si elle est pas sur la liste elle ne peut en aucun cas »

Je le coupais à mon tour.

« pas de blèmes Allan c'est juste pour faire la teuf, on est en civile ce soir »

et je rajoutais « avec tous les bons plans que tu me fournit je ne me permettrai pas de te mettre dans la merde.»

il eut un instant d'hésitation et me dit « tu as de la chance que je sois trop occupé pour perdre mon temps à discuter avec toi ».

Allan trop occupé à me parler et à me draguer au téléphone alors que depuis 2 ans que je le connais il n'a pas perdu une occasion de le faire. Il doit vraiment être avec une « énorme baleine » et il ne m'en a même pas fait profiter.

« petit cachotier » lui dis-je d'un air inquisiteur « tu es avec une grosse baleine toi, hein ? »

« bon c'est d'accord pour la boite, j'appelle Mike et je lui donne mon feu vert »

« alors c'est ça tu es avec une grosse baleine et tu ne m'as même pas contactée »

Il raccrocha.

Je n'eus que l'écho de la tonalité occupée.

« alors alors » ne cessait de répéter Audrey.

« alors c'est bon » lui dis-je d'un air dégouté.

« putain çà n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir » dit elle un peu agacée.

Je ne répondit pas.

« oh je te cause »insista t elle

« mais si mais si » lui dis je.

Mais j'étais un peu frustrée de savoir qu'Alan devais être surement avec son plus gros client et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à moi. Peut être avais-je eut tort de toujours refuser ses avances.

« bon si tu ne veux pas y aller dis le moi tout de suite » me dit elle d'une voix exaspérée.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et lui dit « mais non t'es folle ou quoi, on va s'éclater »

« c'est juste que Allan a choisi de faire bosser une autre fille que moi sur un super coup et ça m'emmerde. »

Je fis signe à un taxi.

« bonjour mesdemoiselles » dit le chauffeur en matant ouvertement nos décolletés.

« bonsoir, au Bellagio s'il vous plait » lui répondis-je d'un ton autoritaire coupant ,de fait, toute suite à la conversation qui aurait été surement assez lourde du style « alors les filles ca va ? Que font deux jolies filles comme vous toutes seules à Végas? ... »

« Bella ma chérie »

«consoles toi tu vas passer une super soirée avec moi »me dit Audrey en me mettant la main sur la cuisse.

Je mis la mienne sur la sienne.

C'est vrai que sa présence et l'idée de passer une soirée avec elle m'enchantait au plus haut point et puis après tout si le client d'Alan était du même gabarit que celui que nous venions de laisser j'étais mieux avec Audrey à passer une soirée à me détendre.

Le chauffeur ne nous quittait pas des yeux et il venait de dérégler son rétro intérieur afin de voir ou elle avait poser sa main.

Je fis un signe discret à Audrey. Elle me compris aussitôt et passa sa main sous ma jupe pendant que j'écartais exagérément les jambes laissant entrevoir mes portes jarretelles. Elle faisait semblant de me caresser.

Le chauffeur ajusta à nouveau son rétro comme pour être sur d'avoir le meilleur angle de vue.

Sa conduite devenait nerveuse tant il regardait de moins en moins devant lui. Poussant le bouchon encore plus loin je relevais légèrement mes jambes de sorte qu'il puisse voir sa main se poser sur mon string.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en tournant la tête vers nous comme s'il voulait s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait dans son rétro était bien réel.

J'avais du mal à retenir un nouveau fou rire.

Audrey venait face à moi et elle fit comme si elle m'embrassait. Elle me chuchotât :

« remarque si tu es sage ce soir je pourrais m'occuper de toi vraiment ».

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

J'allais le lui rendre quand un coup de frein strident la projeta vers l'avant et un grand bruit de tôles froissées se fit entendre.

Notre taxi venait de percuter une voiture à l'arrêt à un feu rouge. Malgré la surprise et la peur nous éclatâmes de rire et nous sortîmes de la voiture en disant au chauffeur:

« merci pour la course.... ».

Il ne put même pas nous demander son argent car il tentait de raisonner l'autre conducteur qui passablement énervé voulait en découdre avec lui.

Le Bellagio n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres...

**P.O.V. Edward:**

Alan nous rejoignait d'un pas alerte tout en rangeant son téléphone portable dans la poste intérieur de sa veste.

« rien de grave »lui dis-je.

« non non juste un détail à régler, le boulot quoi »dit il d'un voix détendue.

Il introduit son badge et pianota un code sur le clavier numérique de l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et il nous invita à monter.

Arrivé directement dans la suite, les yeux de Kim et Britney s'écarquillaient tant elles étaient émerveillées par tant de luxe.

Alan, au fait de toutes mes habitudes, et habitué à partager, par moment, mes petites soirées sexes s'empressa d'ouvrir une bouteille de Don Pérignon.

Il alluma l'écran plasma, régla l'ambiance lumineuse et démarra le jacuzzi. Nous nous étions installés avec les filles dans un des canapés du salon. Il vint nous rejoindre avec 4 flutes et un sceau à champagne.

Kim se leva et se débarrassa de ces vêtements:

« bon moi j'y vais j'ai trop envie de barboter »dit elle tout en nous invitant du regard à la suivre.

« quelle bonne idée »dit Britney tout en se levant.

« allons y » elle roula ses habits et les posa en passant sur une des tables basses.

« ouahouu »dit Alan tout en regardant les deux jolis petits culs qui s'éloignaient de nous en se trémoussant. « alors là Edward, je dois reconnaître que tu as vraiment fait fort »

Je souris. « et encore Alan tu n'as encore rien vu »

« elles sont vraiment complices, dans la limousine c'était un vrai régal »

Il me regardait avec un air si envieux que je lui dit:

« allez vas les rejoindre »

« qu'est ce que tu attends que je te prenne par la main »

il ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre les deux naïades qui barbotaient déjà dans le jacuzzi.

Je restais assis à savourer mon merveilleux breuvage.

De temps en temps des éclats de rire provenaient de la salle de bain. J'allais les rejoindre quand mon portable vibra.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre mais l'ayant mis sur vibreur je ne pouvais pas entendre donc reconnaître la mélodie et savoir si c'était un appel important ou pas.

Je farfouillais dans mon veston et je regardais l'écran qui indiquait « appel entrant Alice ». Je pris aussitôt l'appel.

« salut Edward il faut absolument que je te parle »dit elle d'une voix agitée.

« oui Alice »

« c'est important, tellement important que je suis venu d'Europe pour t'en parler »

« quoi » dis-je d'un air surpris « tu es venu ou? »

« A Végas » dit elle d'un ton presque moqueur.

« je suis à la réception, je montes »

« attends...j'arrive » dis-je en raccrochant le téléphone.

Je me précipitais vers la porte. Je ne tenais pas à lui infliger la présence de ces deux blondasses et d'Alan nus dans mon jacuzzi, n'y d'ailleurs d'avoir à répondre à ses questions ou critiques au regard de ma vie dissolue.

Après tout j'étais un vieux célibataire de 109 ans et je pense n'avoir aucun compte à rendre mais vis à vis de ma petite sœur, un minimum de respect quand même.

Tant pis pour fête, Alan se débrouillerait aussi bien sans moi et pour ma part je pense avoir déjà fait le tour de la question dans la limousine.

Alice faisait les cents pas devant le comptoir de la réception sous l'œil intrigué du service de sécurité. Dès qu'elle me vit elle s'empressa de venir se jeter dans mes bras:

« Edward, mon dieu Edward » dit elle comme si ma vie en dépendait « j'ai eu une vision ».

Alice et ses visions, il fallait bien reconnaître que peu de fois elle s'était trompée. Et même quand elle se trompait c'était en fait une mauvaise interprétation plutôt qu'une erreur brute.

« je t'ai vu avec elle, belle, envoutante et si séduisante.

« Tu étais fou amoureux et tu la demandais même en mariage. »

j'éclatais de rire quitte à la froisser un peu.

« tu ne devrais pas rire Edward » dit elle un peu agaçait comme je l'avais prévu

« c'est très sérieux, tellement sérieux que Carlisle m'a demandé de venir t'en parler sans tarder »

Je repris mon sérieux tant je vis que son air était grave.

« et comment est elle cette merveille? »

« elles est brune et terriblement belle » « mais la n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est que tu la transformes »

Je restais sans voix. Je ne voyais pas comment cela pourrait être possible. N'importe qui d'autre que ma sœur m'aurait parlé de mariage je l'aurai traité de pauvre fou mais là un doute sérieux était permis tant elle avait des facultés particulières.

**P.O.V. Bella:**

Le Bellagio et son merveilleux plan d'eau. Des milliers de touristes se pressent chaque jours pour assister au merveilleux ballet des dizaines de jet d'eau habilement disposés.

De nuit j'éprouve toujours la même sensation j'ai l'impression de venir travailler.

Je me dirige vers le hall principal afin de m'adresser à Mike le responsable du servie de sécurité pour l'informer qu'Audrey m'accompagne, que nous avons l'accord d'Alan et que je lui garantis que nous ne venons pas pour le travail.

Audrey marche à côté de moi. Elle me rappelle la première fois ou je suis venu dans ce palace.

Il est le seul avec le Cesar palace à vraiment avoir un standing au dessus des autres et une atmosphère si particulière. Elle regarde de partout.

Mike est là avec un de ses subalterne. Ils semblent occupés à surveiller un couple qui se dispute ou du moins qui ont une discussion assez agitée.

Mince je ne vais pas le prendre à rebrousse poils en le dérangeant, je vais patienter un peu car il est du genre cabochard.

« Bella,Bella » me dit doucement Audrey à l'oreille « si elle le jette moi je veux bien le récupérer ».

« de quoi » dis-je « de quoi tu me parles? »

« putain ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu ce superbe mec la bas en train de s'engueuler avec sa copine ».

Elle joignait le geste à la parole et me désignait discrètement le couple que semblait surveiller la sécurité.

C'est vrai qu'il était belle homme mais fagoté comme il l'était il ne devait pas avoir un rond en poche et il devait être en train de taper sa nana pour pouvoir passer encore une heure ou deux à flamber.

Encore un looser comme il y en a plein à Végas.

« Audrey, rappelles toi tu n'es pas là pour le taf alors tiens toi tranquille »

« t'es folle ou quoi pour lui c'est gratuit ou il veut quand il veut » dit elle en rigolant.

La discussion semblait prendre une tournure plus amicale et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur des suites.

Mike s'adressa à l'homme d'un ton très poli: « Monsieur Cullen tout va bien ? »

« oui...oui » dit il d'un ton embarrassé « c'est ma jeune sœur Alice, juste une petite brouille de famille »

« parfait monsieur nous restons à votre service »

L'homme lui tendit trois ou quatre billet de 100 € discrètement tout en lui serrant la main.

« nous montons dans ma suite »

c'est vrai qu'il était charmant. Il se tourna croisa mon regard, marqua un petit temps d'arrêt et continua son chemin tout en parlant avec sa sœur.

Audrey me mit un coup d'épaule et me dit « eh je l'ai vu le premier »

Je pouffais tout en me dirigeant vers Mike.

«Mike » je m'excuse de vous déranger en plein travail mais je tenais à vous rencontrer afin de clarifier la présence d'Audrey avec moi »

« OK Bella excuses acceptées. Alan m'a averti C'est tout bon pour moi bonne soirée. »

« merci beaucoup vous pouvez avoir confiance »

« allez Audrey la soirée est à nous » lui dis-je en l'entrainant vers la boite.

La fête allait pouvoir commencer et quelle fête...

A suivre......


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes de l'auteur:**

_Bonne et heureuse année 2010. Santé et bonheur pour vous et vos proches._

_J'ai un petit soucis technique avec mon PC je publierai donc un nouveau chapitre de « sombre clarté » et un nouveau chapitre de « Dame de Trèfle qui Pique ton Coeur » dès que possible._

_J'espère en milieu de semaine prochaine... d'ici là soyez sage..........mais pas trop........_

_Amicalement_

_David_


	7. Chapter 7

**P.O.V. Edward:**

Le célibat.

Comment expliquer à ma sœur et surtout comment lui faire comprendre que c'est le mode de vie qui me convient le mieux.

Pas de contrainte, pas de compte à rendre, pas d'attache pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut quand on le veut, bref une totale liberté.

J'ai et j'aurais toujours l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. J'aime les femmes presque autant que le jeu.

Je me nourris du bien-être qu'elles me procurent même si certaines me servent vraiment de casse-croute.

Je sais que je suis une déception pour Carlisle. Je le suis depuis que j'ai refusé Rosalie comme compagne.

Je ne me vois pas vivre une éternité avec la même personne. Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas encore rencontré celle qui fera chavirer mon cœur?

Ou est-ce parce que je ne prends pas le temps de mieux les connaître?

Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.

Alors qu'Alice ait pu parcourir plus de 13000 km pour me dire qu'elle m'a vu me marier avec une femme que j'aurais moi-même transformé, cela naturellement éveille ma curiosité.

Je me rappelle que c'est comme cela qu'elle a choisi Jasper, celui qui depuis partage sa vie.

Pour le moment j'ai un problème, disons un dilemme plus urgent à régler. Nous nous dirigeons vers ma suite et il y a dans mon jacuzzi deux blondasses(_j'ai rien contre les blondes lol) _et Alan en train de barboter.

Il faut que je me débarrasse d'eux au plus vite.

« Alice, il faut que je t'avertisse, je en suis pas seul... »

Elle me coupa la parole: « elle est déjà là, tu l'as déjà rencontrée, c'est merveilleux. »

Je l'interrompis à mon tour:

« non Alice ne t'emballes pas, tu sais j'ai une vie un peu dissolue »

je décidais de jouer la carte de la franchise après tout elle était ma sœur et pas ma mère.

« j'ai...il y a deux filles et un ami dans ma suite et je pense que nous allons les interrompre en plein ébats... »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Me fixa droit dans les yeux. « quand vas tu grandir un peu me dit-elle? »

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« tu crois que c'est à plus de 100 ans que l'on va me changer » lui dis-je tout en continuant à rire.

Je la pris par l'épaule et je lui dit d'un air un brin moqueur: « si tu n'étais pas végétarienne on aurait fait un bon repas... »

« très drôle »

« si Carlisle t'entendait »dit-elle d'un air un peu dépité.

Je me contenta de sourire.

Arrivé devant la porte de la suite je lui dis: « tu veux m'attendre dehors le temps que je fasse le ménage .»

« bonne idée »me dit-elle « je ne tiens pas à assister à.... »

« à assister à leurs ébats »

« c'est ça » elle semblait un peu gênée ou avait elle peur que par faire le ménage je ne veuille dire autre chose que de me débarrasser d'eux en leur donnant congé.

Quelle se rassure j'ai trop besoin d'Alan et les filles n'ont absolument rien vu de compromettant alors pourquoi les tuer?

Juste pour le plaisir de tuer ?

Non je ne tue que par nécessité et ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus végétarien que je suis devenu un tueur sanguinaire.

Alan faisait honneur à sa réputation et il semblait se débrouiller comme un chef avec kim et Britney. Il était en train d'en savourer une pendant que l'autre s'activait à secouer sa virilité qui était pourtant d'une taille déjà plus qu'appréciable. Si appréciable qu'elle avait bien du mal à l'engloutir tout entier dans sa bouche.

Je me serai volontiers joint à eux mais Alice m'attendait devant la porte.

« Alan » dis-je d'une voix autoritaire qui cachait mal mon embarras de l'interrompre en pleine action « il faut que vous partiez de suite, j'ai à faire .»

« je vous laisse 5 minutes pour finir et partez par la porte de service »

Alan me lança un regard désespéré du style « putain 5 minutes tu déconnes » mais il avait su apprendre depuis qu'il me fréquentait que je ne parlais pas à la légère et qu'il valait mieux qu'il obtempère.

« tu prendras 1000 $ en partant et avec les filles allez finir la fête ailleurs »

kim, qui s'apprêtait à s'empaler sur le sexe dont elle avait pris grand soin d'exciter au maximum, se dirigea vers moi en disant:

« hey ! Edward, beau ténébreux reviens me faire l'amour, j'ai encore envie que tu me prennes bien fort ».

Elle empestait l'alcool et titubait à moitié.

Alan s'empressa de la rattraper, les fit se rhabiller et ils partirent comme convenue par la sortie de service.

« Tu peux venir Alice, le ménage est fini. »

**P.O.V. Bella:**

La boite est bondée.

Cela fait bien deux ans que je n'ai plus mis les pieds dans une discothèque car ce n'est pas à proprement parlé le lieux de fréquentation qu'affectionnent les « grosses baleines ».

Deux ans.

Deux ans que je passe mon temps à bosser.

Deux ans sans prendre un seul jour de vacance, un jour pour moi. Vraiment que pour moi.

Quand je ne suis pas en compagnie, je passe mes journées à la salle de sport, chez l'esthéticienne, à mes cours de « savoir se tenir en société »avec l'espèce de mégère qu'est madame Smyth, tout ça pour rester au top et satisfaire une clientèle toujours plus exigeante.

Je n'ai plus de rêve. Je n'ai plus le luxe d'avoir le temps de rêver. Je me suis enfermée dans une spirale dangereuse et je suis en train de me faire absorber par le taf.

Je ne suis plus moi-même tant je suis amenée à jouer sans cesse des rôles différents. Un jour, blonde chignon strict , tailleur genre cadre supérieur et talons aiguilles, un autre, brune cheveux lâchés sur robe haute couture avec décolleté plongeant à la « pouffe ».

Un jour maitresse attentionnée et dévouée, un autre perfide et autoritaire...

Je n'ai finalement réussi qu'une chose de bien dans ma vie, c'est que j'ai un compte en banque bien garni, tellement bien garni que j'espère pouvoir prendre ma retraite d'ici 4 ou 5 ans. C'est à dire avant mes 30 ans. Je suis sur que beaucoup donnerait pas mal de chose pour être à ma place. Mais savent elles vraiment ce que cela veut dire.

« allez stop » me dis-je dans la tête « ce soir c'est ma soirée, ma soirée avec Audrey ». une soirée presque que pour moi. Pas de boulot au milieu. Juste Audrey et moi pour je l'espère un gros délire afin de chasser un peu plus loin mes idées noires.

Audrey était déjà au milieu de la piste en train de se déhancher au rythme d'un vieux tube de funk des années 80 des « cool & the gang » (_40 ans oblige lol). _

On ne voyait qu'elle.

Je pris un malin plaisir à me joindre à elle et à onduler autour d'elle tout en me frottant exagérément pour rendre fou les hommes qui dansaient à proximité.

A les hommes ! Mettez leur deux nanas bien foutues qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux et qui en plus dansent de façon sexy en se tripotant un peu et les voilà tous prêts à tout en espérant pouvoir les emballer toutes les deux pour se les taper dans le premier motel venu.

Du moins en théorie car en pratique la plupart vont s'éteindre au bout de 20 minutes au pieux en ayant tant bien que mal satisfait une seule des partenaires.

Et encore quand je dis satisfait je suis gentille.

Ils ne s'imaginent pas une minute que l'on n'a rien à foutre d'eux et que l'on est juste là pour s'éclater.

Leur cerveau obéit à des stéréotypes du genre: 2 nanas bien foutues qui dansent ensemble = nanas bi qui veulent baiser avec un ou plusieurs mecs.

Alors autant jouer et se faire plaisir en les rendant vraiment fous. On multiplie les provocations, les petits gestes qui laissent penser que.

On effleure nos lèvres, on les fixe droit dans les yeux tout en passant nos mains sur nos corps.Et quand la température devient trop chaude et les hommes trop entreprenant on se réfugie au comptoir profitant de nous faire offrir à boire par nos nombreux prétendants.

C'est bon de se vider la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque de la fac. J'enchainais les verres de téquila frappée et Audrey qui n'était pas en reste, semblait encore plus entrain à se laisser aller.

J'entendais au fond de moi une petite voix me dire:

« Bella, contrôles toi, gardes toujours le contrôle »

« tu dois être irréprochable en toute circonstance »....GRRRR!!! c'était la voix de l'autre pimbêche et de ses conseils à la noix.

Ce soir je ne serais ni raisonnable, ni sage. Ce soir je m'amuse et je décompresse. C'est ma soirée. C'est notre soirée.

« hey! Barman une bouteille de téquila » criais-je en finissant mon verre cul sec.

« c'est pour moi » dit un homme tout en exhibant un billet de 500 $.

Audrey se glissa entre lui et le comptoir et tout en me regardant posa sa main sur sa cuisse tout en frottant ses fesses au niveau de son bas ventre.

L'homme ferma les yeux un instant comme pour mieux apprécier l'instant ou pour simplement imaginer la suite.

Il ne voyait que ses cheveux.

Il ne la voyait pas me faire un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ses véritables intentions.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et passa le bout de son index sur ses lèvres en lui disant:

« toi tu sais y faire avec les femmes ».

Elle mettait tellement sa poitrine en avant que je me demandais comment elle faisait pour défier les lois de l'apesanteur de cette façon et ne pas chavirer en avant pour autant.

L'homme qui contemplait ses atouts tout en salivant, glissa le joli billet dans le non moins joli soutient gorge d'Audrey.

Un geste des plus anodins pour des filles comme nous habituées depuis des années à vivre de nos charmes mais un geste lourd de conséquences en fait.

À suivre ….


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notes de l'auteur:**_

_Tout d'abord merci à Audrey72 d'avoir publié ce chapitre à ma place. Mon PC étant toujours sur la table d'opération ( ca doit être un coup des Volturi)_

_j'ai donc pris du retard dans mes publications et désolé pour celles qui attendent la suite de « sombre clarté », le chapitre est presque prêt mais il est dans le ventre de mon PC. Je croise les doigts. « dame de Trèfle » étant pour moi beaucoup plus facile à écrire, j'ai écrit la suite au bureau (désolé patron je sais c'est pas bien lol )et publié grâce au PC d'Audrey (encore merci je t'aime...la ça fait presque faillot...lol)_

_Encore merci, je ne le répéterai jamais assez,à toutes celles qui ont mis un com ou qui ont ajouté ma fic à leur favoris._

_Bonne lecture et attention le lemon est de retour._

**P.O.V. Edward:**

« mais au fait j'y pense Alice, tu n'as pas de bagages ? »

Elle rigola:

« non dans ma précipitation j'ai juste pris mon sac à main et mon passeport »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains :

« mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te précipiter comme ça ? »

« c'est quand même pas pour cette stupide vision ?»lui demandais-je incrédule.

« ha suffit » rétorqua t elle « on ne va pas recommencer comme dans le hall quand même »

« mais non t'inquiètes » lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de venir s'assoir sur le divan à côté de moi.

« au contraire même, je veux que tu prennes le temps de tout m'expliquer en détail et si possible que tu me décrives à quoi elle ressemble »

« tu sais »me dit elle d'un air sérieux « mes visions sont plutôt courtes et les visages sont souvent flous »

« mais celle la » continua t elle « fut si intense, si forte que je fus submergée par un flots d'émotions et de sentiments. »

A voir sa tête, j'imaginais sans peine à quelle point elle avait put être bouleversée.

« je t'ai vu Edward, tu étais si heureux, si amoureux, vous formiez un si beau couple, et puis je t'ai vu, je vous ai vu en danger et du sang et encore du sang et une décision à prendre, un dilemme même pour toi... »

je l'interrompis: « Alice, Alice respire » « si tu continues à cette allure tu vas t'essouffler »lui dis-je d'un air taquin.

Sa réaction fut surement excessive mais à la hauteur des sentiments qu'elle me portait:

« merde ! »s'écria t elle « tu ne penses qu'à rire alors que je te parle surement de la chose la plus importante de ta vie. »

« tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte tout ce que peut impliquer le fait de transformer quelqu'un »

« tu te comportes vraiment comme un ado trop gâté ».

Elle était énervée, même peut être vexée que je ne semble pas prêter attention à ce quelle s'évertuait à m'expliquer.

« je t'en pris , excuses moi » lui dis-je en lui prenant la main. « bien sur que je t'écoutes, bien sur que je portes beaucoup d'intérêts à ce que tes visions peuvent nous prédire , mais des années de compétitions à haut niveau m'ont appris à ne plus laisser apparaître mes sentiments ou mes émotions et j'essaye en toute situation de rester impassible et transparent pour que mes adversaires ne puissent pas déceler en moi la moindre faille ».

« mais là on ne joue pas Edward, c'est la vie, la vie bien réelle , alors je t'en prie... »

« as tu vu quelque chose de plus précis qui puisse m'aider à la reconnaître ou qui puisse m'indiquer à quelle période se déroule ta vision... »

« attends Edward, c'est pas un film que je me repasse comme je veux, c'était un flash rapide mais intense ».

«Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je te vois heureux en couple, puis je vous vois en grand danger et là tu lui dévoiles ta vraie nature et tu l'as transformes pour la sauver ».

« mais je suis seul pour le moment Alice, je n'ai personne. Je n'ai que des rencontres éphémères sans lendemain ».

« je ne pense donc pas que ta vision concerne mon futur immédiat... »

Elle m'interrompit: « je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te faire ressentir ce qui est passé en moi pendant cette vision mais au moins j'aurai essayé... »

« Alice, ne t'en fait pas je ferai attention et je serai sur mes gardes » « je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi de la sorte ».

Elle ne répondit pas elle se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras en me chuchotant à l'oreille: « fais bien attention à toi et rappelles toi toutes tes décisions peuvent être lourdes de conséquences ».

Nous sommes restés là quelques instants sans parler puis je lui dit: « allez, depuis le temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus on pourrait sortir et faire un peu la teuf non ? »

« que penses tu de mon idée? »

elle pouffa tout en me disant « tu ne changeras donc jamais? »

« c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ? »lui répondis-je en rigolant.

« je n'y tiens pas Edward, je préfère passer un peu de temps là au calme et en profiter pour appeler Jasper puis Carlisle afin de les rassurer car je suis partie comme une voleuse. »

« demain,ni après demain, je ne pourrais sortir avec toi car le tournoi reprend... »

elle me coupa: « sorts Edward, vas te changer les idées avant de reprendre la compétition »

« tu sais je te comprends et je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. »

« sur sœurette? »

« mais oui »me dit elle en me poussant vers la sortie « files et va t'amuser mais n'oublies pas que je suis là avant de revenir avec tes éventuelles conquêtes ».

Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et je pris l'ascenseur direction la boite.

C'était bondé.

Alan avait raison l'inauguration cette nouvelle boite attirerait beaucoup de monde. Les trois pistes de danse ne désemplissaient pas, toutes les tables étaient occupées et même le carré VIP semblait complet.

J'aurai pu faire jouer mon statut de client privilégié pour exiger une table dans le carré VIP mais je préférais me mêler à la foule des anonymes et je me dirigeais donc vers le comptoir ou l'ambiance semblait plutôt festive.

**P.O.V. Bella:**

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas descendu autant de verres de Téquila et il était temps de baisser un peu la cadence si je voulais pouvoir atteindre le petit matin en un seul morceau.

Audrey était de plus en plus entreprenante avec son prétendant et les hommes autour de moi n'étaient pas en reste d'ailleurs et je commençais à sentir de temps en temps des mains plutôt baladeuses s'aventurer tantôt sur mes épaules, tantôt sur mes cuisses et parfois vers mes fesses.

Tant que les gestes restaient correctes et à peu près bons enfants je laissait faire pris dans la l'ambiance et surement enivrée dans les vapeurs éthyliques.

Pourtant aucun n'était vraiment à mon goût : trop gros, trop maigre, trop chauve, trop con, trop...trop ou pas assez en fait. Je ne savais plus.

J'avais tellement pris l'habitude de ne regarder que la somme que l'on me proposait que je ne savais plus quel genre d'homme m'attirait.

Au campus les athlétiques joueurs de football trouvaient grâce à mes yeux et j'avais du mal à leur résister. J'ai toujours aimé la perfection physique. Depuis j'ai souvent eut comme clients des cinquantenaires bedonnants mais pleins au as.

Il se dirigeait vers le comptoir d'un pas sur et décidé et il dégageait une telle impression de force et de sérénité que je ne pus détourner mon regard de lui.

Quelle prestance.

Il était comme dépareillé à la clientèle qui se massait autour du comptoir. Je mis un moment à reprendre mes esprits tant j'étais subjugué par l'aura qui émanait de lui.

Je le reconnu enfin.

C'était l'homme qu'Audrey avait remarqué dans le hall. Celui qui semblait se disputer avec sa femme.

Je me dis qu'Audrey allait être ravie de le voir. Je me tournais vers elle pour lui faire signe quand je vis quelle se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui descendait vers les WC accompagnait de son chevalier servant.

« Audrey , Audrey »me répétais-je « tu es vraiment incorrigible ».

Elle n'avait aucune retenue et elle savait se lâcher en toute circonstances. C'est surement pour cela quelle n'était pas encore admise dans notre cercle « d'escort de luxe ».

Je me dis tant pis pour elle, le bel inconnu est pour moi. J'allais m'empresser de regarder ou il s'était posé quand j'entendis:

« un Don Pérignon 70 s'il vous plait »

Le serveur répondit: « ce genre de bouteille n'est servie qu'au carré VIP, vous ne pouvez pas... »

Il se figea soudain et bégaya « excusez moi monsieur Edward je ne vous avez pas reconnu ».

Il se confondait en excuses mais notre bel inconnu lui dit de façon très cool « keep cool tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à me voir là, je te pardonne volontiers si tu me sers rapidement car j'ai vraiment soif j'ai eu une journée riche en émotions ».

Il s'empressa de s'exécuter et mit sur le comptoir un joli seau à champagne en inox finement sculpté qu'il avait pris soin de remplir d'un fond d'eau et d'une grande quantité de glaçons.

Il posa face à lui une flute en cristal et s'apprêtait à faire péter le bouchon quand il lui dit « allons mon ami, la je ne pourrais vous excuser. »

« pourquoi » dit le serveur inquiet qui regardait à droite à gauche quelle erreur il avait pu bien commettre.

« on ne peut se résoudre à boire ce merveilleux breuvage en présence d'une si jolie femme sans lui en offrir » dit le bel inconnu.

Le serveur s'empressa de me poser une tout aussi belle flute et il fit péter le bouchon avec dextérité.

Le champagne coula dans nos flutes et le bel inconnu tendit la sienne vers moi pour trinquer.

« à votre santé » me dit il. Je répondis par un sourire.

Je trouvais ça un peu vieillot comme technique d'approche mais assez romanesque. Il semblait vraiment apprécier ce champagne. Pour ma part avec la quantité de Téquila que j'avais déjà absorbé je n'avais plus aucun goût dans la bouche.

« je trouve l'année 70 nettement supérieure à la cuvée 72 »

hein de quoi la cuvée ?? oui je me rappelle vaguement que dans mes cours de « savoir vivre » on nous a expliqué.....putain pas ce soir je crois que....mais au fait que fait donc Audrey cela fait bien 20 minutes maintenant quelle est descendue et elle n'est toujours pas remontée.

« pardon, je vous importune peut être ? »

« heu oui...non non ce n'est pas ça, je suis désolée » je bredouillais plutôt confuse

« mais ma copine est partie aux toilettes et je préfère allez voir pourquoi cela prend tant de temps »

**P.O.V. Edward:**

Elle est belle mais tête en l'air, elle a oublié son sac sur le dossier de la chaise. Je me tournais pour lui faire signe, mais elle s'était déjà éloignée en direction des escaliers qui menaient au sous sol.

Quelle allure. Elle est tout simplement splendide.

Deux gars en costards semblaient la suivre d'un pas bien décidé. Trop décidé pour n'être que des clients normaux et d'ailleurs leurs pensées trahissaient leurs véritables intentions. Je les suivais à mon tour.

A peine arrivé dans les toilettes je vis les deux hommes l'empoignaient après lui avoir mis une claque en plein visage.

Elle pleurait et semblait effrayée mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas penser.

Un autre homme sortait des toilettes en remontant son pantalon il s'adressait aux deux hommes:

« elle m'a suçait pour 500 $, je vous le jure c'est pour ça qu'on a fait ça dans les chiottes »

« d'ailleurs si vous ne me croyez pas elle a encore le billet dans son soutif »

Un des hommes sortit violemment la jeune femme et fouilla sans retenue dans son décolleté. Il en sortit le billet et lui dit: « espèce de salope on t a déjà dit de ne pas venir ici »

« cette fois y a en marre on va te faire comprendre » lui dit il en lui assénant un magistral coup de pied dans la tette. Elle hurla de douleur en heurtant violemment les toilettes.

L'homme lui arracha la jupe et la culotte se mit à la baiser sauvagement sur la cuvette des wc.

La belle inconnue se mis à hurler que c'était un malentendu qu'elles avaient l'accord de Mike pour venir ici et qu'elles ne travaillaient pas.

Mais rien n'y faisait il continuait à la besogner sans retenue et l'autre tout en l'empoignant plus fort lui dit « soit patiente tu vas voir ce qu'on va te mettre à toi »

« je peux partir moi » « je n'ai rien fait c'est elle qui m'a entrainé »

« casses toi et que je ne te revois plus »

« je peux récupérer mes 500$ »

le sbire le regarda menaçant alors il dit « ok ok j'ai compris » et il prit la fuite sans même s'apercevoir que j'étais la.

Les cris et les pleurs avaient cessaient pourtant il continuait à abuser d'elle. Je ne ressentais plus sa peur ni ses angoisses. Je ne ressentais plus rien.

L'homme jouit dans un râle animal. Il remonta sa braguette et dit en son comparse:

« allez à toi tu veux que je te la tienne celle la on la réserve pour le boss »

il lui confia la belle inconnue et s'agenouilla dernière la pauvre malheureuse qui était toujours affalée sur les toilettes.

Il l'a pris d'un coup sec. Elle ne bougea même pas.

Soudain il arrêta ses va et viens, la secoua et voulut lui tourner la tête quand il s'aperçut qu'elle saignait du nez et que du sang s'écoulait aussi de sa bouche.

« putain elle est raide » dit il en regardant son copain.

« merde le boss va être furax » lui répondit il « il faut effacer les traces et la jeter dehors, on lui fera un shoot ou deux et on croira à l'overdose »

« et l'autre? »

« l'autre c'est aussi une junky » dit il en s'approchant d'elle avec une seringue.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de me voir.

Je brisa la nuque du premier d'un coup sec et ma main s'enfonça dans la poitrine du deuxième pour lui ôter le cœur.

La belle s'évanouit.

Je l'a pris dans mes bras et je pris la direction de ma suite...

à suivre................


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notes de l'auteur:**_

_Et voilà tout arrive......l'opération à « alimentation ouverte » du PC ayant réussi, merci monsieur le technicien du SAV, un peu cher mais efficace....me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre à vous faire lire..... mais avant de vous le dévoiler je vous embête encore un peu. _

_C'est l'antépénultième chapitre de mon histoire qui en comptera donc 11 au total. Bonne lecture et j'espère que le Lemon sera à votre goût, moi je me suis éclaté rien qu'en l'écrivant (lol je m' envois un peu des fleurs là. »_

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Le bruit de la discothèque raisonne encore si fort dans mes oreilles que je n'entends même pas la sonnette annonçant la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur.

Elle est là, inconsciente dans mes bras, sans défense.

Un léger trait de sang coule de sa lèvre inférieure. J'ai du mal à détourner le regard. Je suis comme le gourmand devant son plat préféré. J'en saliverai presque.

Même si je regarde ailleurs son odeur m'attire. Elle a une odeur si particulière, si envoutante. Si je me contentais juste de lécher un peu le sang qui s'écoule sur sa joue, juste pour la gouter, juste pour apaiser cette envie qui me tiraille l'estomac.

« non »

« non »

« résiste » me répétais-je plusieurs fois à haute voix.

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti pareilles sensations. Des sensations encore plus fortes que la première fois ou j'ai avalé du sang humain.

Je brule d'envie, j'ai si envie d'y gouter. Ma bouche est si proche, tellement proche de sa peau, sa peau, son odeur, ce sang......ma tête tourne, je ferme les yeux, j'ouvre la bouche..... « je vais me régaler » « je vais... »

Les portes s'ouvrent dans un « ding-ding »qui me ramènent à la raison.

Un peu de son sang commence à coaguler sur le bout de mes lèvres.

Je m'apprête à me lécher les babines comme un animal affamé quand Alice passe délicatement un mouchoir humide sur ma bouche en me disant:

« ne bouge pas Edward, laisses moi faire je vais m'occuper d'elle et la soigner. »

Je n'ai même plus la force de lui répondre.

Je marche hagard vers la porte de la suite. Je ne l'ai pas lâchée, j'ai du mal à la lui confier. Comme un prédateur qui ne veut partager sa proie.

« poses là sur le lit » me dit elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« tu dois résister »dit elle d'un ton presque maternelle « je sais que tu en es capable »

Je la dépose délicatement à l'endroit que m'indique Alice.

Elle s'empresse, tout en se positionnant entre elle et moi, de nettoyer sa plaie au plus vite afin de faire disparaître toutes traces de sang.

« sors Edward s'il te plait » me dit elle d'un ton calme et posé mais tout de même assez autoritaire

« laisses nous entre filles, je dois enlever ses vêtements car eux aussi sont souillés de sang »

je me dirige vers la sortie de la chambre.

Je marque un temps d'hésitation comme si j'allais me retourner brusquement et me jeter sur elle pour la dévorer sans retenue, puis finalement je franchis la porte et je la referme comme pour mettre une barrière de plus entre elle et moi.

J'ai besoin de me défouler.

Il faut que j'évacue toute le tension qui s'est accumulée en moi.

J'enfile une tenue appropriée et direction la salle de sport. Je vais maltraiter le sac de boxe et le « punching-ball ».

A cette heure-là, la salle est déserte et c'est tant mieux car comme ça personne ne sera étonner de voir à quelle force et avec quelle rapidité je suis capable de taper.

**P.O.V. Alice :**

J'ai beau n'avoir aucune attirance pour les filles mais il faut reconnaître qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné la chance d'en contempler une aussi belle et séduisante.

Elle n'a pas un corps de « bimbo » siliconée et trop parfaite, pourtant il émane d'elle une aura et une beauté si attirante.

Je dirai même envoutante.

Je suis végétarienne depuis de si longues années que je n'éprouve plus aucune difficultés à réfréner mes envies de sang même si un humain se blesse devant moi. Mais là il a fallu que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas croquer à pleine dents dans ce corps abandonné à ma merci.

J'en aurai presque de l'admiration pour mon frère. Comment a t il fait pour résister lui qui se nourrit de sang humain ?

Finalement il est plus fort que ce que je croyais.

Elle dort. Elle est loin de s'imaginer quelles tortures elle déclenche en nous.

Je vais porter tout ses habits au pressing et regarder si je trouve quelque chose à lui mettre à son réveil car pour le moment elle n'a plus que son shorty de dentelles.

Edward étant surement parti se défouler je peux la laisser seule sans crainte.

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Deux bonnes heures se sont écoulées. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

De retour dans la suite, je me précipite dans la salle de bain dans laquelle se trouve cette magnifique cabine multi-jets qui vous procurent des massages relaxant et si apaisant après une séance de sport intense comme je viens de pratiquer.

Les jets d'eau chaude combinés aux jets de vapeur massent toutes les parties de mon corps et me procurent une sensation d' apaisement très appréciable.

Je prends légèrement appuis sur le mur pour les concentrer au maximum sur mon dos et mes épaules. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant présent.

Je vois son visage.

Il me faut me concentrer pour chasser son image de mon esprit.

C'est bizarre comme dès que je pense à elle son parfum semble envahir mes narines. Ma mémoire olfactive n'a jamais été aussi sensible et mon corps aussi réactif.

Je serai presque excité rien qu'en me souvenant de son odeur. Si excité qu' il faut d'ailleurs que je me concentre pour que mon état d'excitation ne se traduise pas par un début d'érection.

Je suis troublé. Et ce trouble me dérange tout autant qu'il m'intrigue.

Cette belle inconnue a t elle quelque chose à voir avec la vision d'Alice?

Non, je ne crois pas, d'ailleurs Alice ne semble pas l'avoir reconnue.

**P.O.V. Alice :**

« bonjour, heu bonsoir » dis-je au réceptionniste qui pianotait de façon énergique sur le clavier de son PC

« je suis dans la suite de Edw...heu de monsieur Cullen et il souhaite faire nettoyer ceci au plus vite »

« bien sur »me répondit il comme si le seul nom de « Cullen » était un sésame dans ce palace.

Il consulta un planning à l'écran et me dit que le tout serait prêt dans deux petites heures et que je pouvais en attendant aller me distraire dans une des salles de machines à sous.

Il me tendit d'ailleurs un seau plein de pièces en me souhaitant bonne chance.

« Après tout pourquoi pas ? »me dis-je tout en le remerciant, Edward se défoule, notre belle inconnue dort.

Bref j'ai bien quelques heures devant moi surtout que ce n'est pas l'envie de dormir qui risque de me gâcher la soirée...

**P.O.V. Bella :**

« oh putain » dis-je tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

J'ai la nausée, la tête qui tourne , une putain de migraine et pour couronner le tout une envie d'uriner que j'ai du mal à retenir.

Il n'y a qu'une boisson qui puisse me mettre dans un tel état c'est : « La téquila ».

Mais oui la Téquila. J'en ai trop bu, beaucoup trop bu.

Bon a priori je suis dans une suite.

Mais dans quel palace ?

Tiens quelqu'un a eut la bonne idée de poser sur la table de nuit un verre d'eau et des aspirines. Allez un bon cachet, un petit pipi, une bonne douche et je serai d'attaque.

Mais ce quelqu'un a pris mes fringues et je ne vois ni robe de chambre ni peignoir à proximité.

« y a quelqu'un? » demandais-je.

Pas de réponse.

Je criais un peu plus fort « y a quelqu'un? ».

Toujours pas de réponse.

Bon ok de toute façon je n'y tiens plus alors tans pis et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me verra topless.

Je ne sais pas qui loue cette suite mais une chose et sure je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds auparavant.

C'est surement une des plus belles et une des plus chères de Végas.

Les toilettes sont vraiment superbe.

Je m'assois et je soulage mon envie tout en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. J'essaye tant bien que mal de remettre bonne ordre dans mon esprit.

Le cachet commençant à faire effet, ma migraine s'estompe et je commence à refaire le fil de la soirée.

La baleine du César palace, la discothèque, le mystérieux et séduisant client qui se disputait avec sa femme, le comptoir, la téquila, les fêtards et Audrey.....

« mon dieu » m'écriais-je à haute voix Audrey, les toilettes, les hommes de main de Mike ils l'ont tuées....

Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes et j'eus juste le temps de me relever pour vomir tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des WC.

J'avais repris mes esprits et l'atterrissage était très douloureux.

Je restais là prostrée assise par terre la tête au dessus de la cuvette...

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Voilà bien trente minutes que les jets d'eau massent mon corps. Je ferme le robinet et je saisis un des peignoirs gracieusement mis à ma disposition par le palace.

Il me semble que cette nuit MTV rediffuse une intégrale des plus beaux concerts de U2. Voilà de quoi m'occuper jusqu'au petit matin tout en me vidant la tête afin de préparer au mieux la suite du tournoi.

Je m'installe dans l'angle du canapé, les jambes allongées sur les coussins. L'écran géant illumine la pièce et les haut parleurs distillent un son d'une qualité presque parfaite.

C'est une de mes chansons préférées pourtant je ne l'apprécie pas comme d'habitude. J'ai comme un noeud dans l'estomac. Comme si je me languissais de quelque chose, un peu comme quand on est enfant et que l'on se languit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Et cette odeur dans l'atmosphère. Elle est omniprésente comme si la belle inconnue était la assise à mes côtés...

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là à me morfondre.

Mais étant d'un naturel optimiste et ayant déjà traversé pas mal de galères je m' auto-suggérais de vite reprendre le dessus.

Un, il fallait que je découvre au plus vite qui m'avait tiré de cette galère et a qui je devais mon salut.

Deux, il me faudrait trouver une explication solide afin de me justifier au-près de mes employeurs si je ne voulais pas subir le même sort qu'Audrey, voir même pire. Et avec ces gens là, le mot pire prend vite tout son sens.

Trois, il me faudra rapidement changer de vie ou du moins changer de profession.

Je sors des toilettes.

La porte d'en face semble donner sur une salle de bain. « super un jacuzzi » me dis-je en voyant la superbe structure en bois d'où s'échappait une légère colonne de vapeur. Je touche l'eau avec ma main. C'est un régal. L'eau est bouillante comme j'aime.

J' appuis sur l'interrupteur. Des bouillonnements ne tardent pas à se former. Je verse le contenu d'une dosette de sels de bain. Je fais voler mon string au fond de la pièce et hop me voilà plongée dans un vrai bain de jouvence.

Idéal pour se relaxer et faire le vide ou tout au moins essayer. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de me détendre.

C'est marrant, je ne sais pas pourquoi le visage du bel inconnu qui se disputait avec sa femme revient sans cesse à mon esprit.

C'est surement parque je l'ai vu avant de descendre dans les toilettes rejoindre Audrey. Et si c'était lui qui m'avait sauvée......

«arrêtes de rêver » me répétais-je, avec ma chance ce sera encore une vraie baleine....mon esprit ne put s'empêcher de me repasser la scène avec « le gras double » du César Palace...le pauvre.

Mes rêveries furent interrompues par les premières notes de guitare d'un morceau de U2 qui m' était assez familier.

A priori je n'étais pas seule dans cette immense suite.

Vêtue d'un peignoir, je me dirigeais en direction de la pièce d'où semblait provenir la musique. Les ombres crées par les jeux de lumière semblaient danser en totale harmonie avec le tempo de cette douce mélodie.

Une personne habillée du même peignoir blanc que le mien se tenait sur un immense canapé d'angle en cuir noir.

Tel un seigneur sur son trône, il dégageait une telle prestance. Je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un en dégager une de la sorte si ce n'est hier soir le bel inconnu qui se dirigeait vers le comptoir de la boite.

Et si c'était lui.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, comme le cœur d'une adolescente à son premier rendez vous.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Entrer, parler ou partir......

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Mes sens me joueraient-ils des tours.

Voilà qu'en plus de son odeur, je sens sa présence comme si elle m'observait. Je me tourne et je la vois dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La lumière danse sur son peignoir et illumine son beau visage. On dirait une déesse.

Je me lève et je me dirige vers elle lentement et calmement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle reste là sans bouger et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

Je m'approche d'elle, mes mains tremblent.

Cette odeur, son odeur que même le parfum n'arrive pas à masquer, m'attire comme un aimant. Je suis là à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle laisse un petit rictus déformer son jolie visage.

« je crois que je dois vous remercier » me dit elle timidement.

Je ne réponds pas et je continue d'approcher d'elle. Je suis si prêt que je peux attendre les battements de son cœur.

« vous comprenez ce que je dit ? » dit-elle d'un ton interrogatif.

« ou...oui...oui » lui dis-je en bégayant maladroitement. J'ai un mal fou à ne pas lui sauter au coup pour la mordre. Elle doit avoir un goût....

« oui vous me comprenez ou oui je dois vous remercier? » me demanda t elle.

Elle ne semblait pas déstabilisée par le fait que je me sois tant approchée d'elle et que je la dévore des yeux de façon si insistante.

Je fis un effort pour me reprendre.

« je suis confus. Ma conduite n'est pas acceptable et je vous prie de m'en excuser » lui dis-je d'une voix beaucoup plus posée et presque sur de moi.

« je tiens d'abord à me présenter, je m'appelle Edward et effectivement c'est moi qui vous ai sorti de ce mauvais pas hier soir. Mais pas la peine de me remercier c'était tout naturel. »

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et me répondit : « enchanté Edward je suis Bella »

Sa voix est si douce.

Elle releva les yeux et me dit « oui je tiens à vous remercier ».

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de me fixer de la sorte, je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps.

Je fis un léger geste de la tête en direction de son cou.

Elle fit un pas en avant, saisit mes mains et joignit ses lèvres aux miennes. Elle perçut mon hésitation.

Elle me regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Elle caressa ma joue du revers de sa main.

Quelle douceur. Sa peau devait être faite de soie. Je fus parcouru de mille frissons.

Elle approcha à nouveau ses lèvres des miennes. Je me mis à l'embrasser avec fougue.

Elle entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche afin d'accueillir ma langue qui commença une folle valse avec la sienne.

Elle se plaqua à moi.

Je sentais la rondeur de sa poitrine sur mon torse. Le bout de ses seins commençait à pointer.

Je desserra la ceinture de son peignoir et je les saisis dans mes mains. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Mes doigts les malaxaient tendrement et ma bouche descendit le long de son cou pour venir

les embrasser.

Je pris entre mes lèvres un de ses tétons et je commençais à le suçoter tout en le mordillant légèrement.

Je continuais mon exploration buccale en direction de son bas ventre. Elle saisit ma tête tout en s'agenouillant devant moi en me disant « je crois que c'est moi qui doit te remercier , non? » me dit elle tout en me fixant malicieusement.

« humm... c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié....mais tu crois que tu sauras me remercier »lui dis-je d'un ton aussi malicieux que le sien.

Elle ôta mon peignoir libérant mon sexe qui avait déjà pris une proportion non négligeable. Elle ne fut pas surprise par mon érection et juste avant de le prendre délicatement dans sa bouche elle me dit « ce sera même très facile vu dans l'état ou tu es déjà.... »

Je me dit au fond de moi: « alors là tu n'es pas au bout (_sans jeu de mot lol )_ de tes surprises. »

Mais je crois que le plus surpris ce fut moi.

Elle jouait avec sa langue tout en me pétrissant les fesses avec ses mains, puis engloutissait la quasi totalité de mon sexe dans un mouvement de va et viens de plus en plus rapide.

Ses mains se promenaient le long de mes cuisses tout en les griffant légèrement et elle me suçait de plus en plus vite tout en aspirant mon gland de plus en plus fort.

Maintenu que par la pression de ses lèvres et non pas par ses mains, mon sexe était hyper réceptif aux doux traitements qu'elle lui infligeait.

Je dus l'interrompre pour ne pas répandre tout mon plaisir au fond de sa gorge.

« déjà »me dit elle un large sourire illuminait son visage.

Je souris et je lui dis: « ca va je contrôle ».

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé tout en faisant tomber à terre son peignoir. La vue de derrière n'avait rien à envier à la vue de face.

Quelle beauté.

Elle avait une chute de rein et un cul à damner un saint.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et me fit signe.

A peine l'avais-je rejoint qu'elle repris son massage buccale sur mon sexe. Les mains posées sur mes hanches elle me faisait faire de longs mouvements d'aller retour dans sa bouche.

Cela me procurait des sensations d'une incroyable intensité et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

Je m'abandonnais dans un gémissement presque gêné. J'étais dans un tel état d'excitation que je ne pensais même plus à la mordre.

Je la repoussa contre le dossier du canapé. Je releva ses jambes et je m'accroupis devant elle. Ma bouche se posa sur ses lèvres intimes et ma langue ne tarda pas à venir exciter son clitoris.

Ma langue se faisait gourmande et je l'introduisais au plus profond de son intimité. Elle écarta encore plus les cuisses m'offrant libre accès à tous ses orifices.

J'introduis délicatement un doigt, puis deux dans son vagin dans un doux mouvement de pénétration tout en mordillant son clitoris qui se gonflait au contact de mes dents.

Mes doigts luisaient de son plaisir.

Je plaqua ma bouche sur sa vulve et tout en introduisant ma langue entre ses lèvres j'aspirais de toute mes forces son clitoris comme si j'avais voulu l'avaler.

Elle saisit ma tête en gémissant et de légers petits jets chauds bouillants vinrent inonder ma bouche.

Elle se dégagea de mon emprise, le visage rougit de plaisir.

« déjà » lui dis-je d'un ton ironique.

Elle éclata de rire tout en contrôlant sa respiration, se tourna tout en se cambrant et me dit « ok passons aux choses sérieuses alors »

Je me releva et je dirigea mon sexe vers l'endroit chaud et humide qu'elle m'offrait. Je m'introduis lentement. Je ne fis pénétrer que la moitié de mon pénis en elle et je commençais de lents mouvements d'aller retour.

J'accélérais progressivement la cadence tout en faisant pénétrer de plus en plus mon sexe au fond d'elle.

Je me penchais sur elle afin de l'embrasser dans la nuque tout en pétrissant ses seins de façon énergique.

L'excitation me faisait faire des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus violents. Mon bas ventre claquait contre ses fesses dans un rythme effréné.

Elle tourna la tête et réussi à m'embrasser juste au moment ou nous nous sommes rejoint dans l'extase.

Elle retomba à plat ventre sur le canapé. Je m'allongea sur son dos.

Son corps était parcouru de petits spasmes et sa peau était recouverte de « chair de poule ».

Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant il martelait sa cage thoracique. J'étais resté en elle et la vigueur de mon sexe ne donnait pas le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Elle me dit: « t'es pas fatigué? »

« heu non...je croyais que l'on devait passer aux choses sérieuses. »

**P.O.V. Alice :**

Je me demande bien comment Edward peut gagner autant d'argent dans les casinos.

Voilà trois heures que je joue et ces satanées machines ont déjà engloutis plus de 3000,00 $.

Bon il est temps que je retourne voir si le pressing en a fini avec les affaires de notre belle inconnue.

« re bonsoir » dis je au réceptionniste.

Il s'empressa de me tendre un sac convenablement plié en me disant « voilà tout est prêt, j'ai tout mis sur la note de mr Cullen il vous suffit de signer là. »

« merci »lui dis-je. Edward sera peut être furieux, il a aussi mis mes 3000,00 $ de jetons sur la note.

Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur quand je vis sortir de la discothèque tout un tas de gens en uniformes dont certains portaient deux grands sacs noirs marqués « coroner »...

**P.O.V. Bella :**

En plus d'être mignon il fait l'amour comme un dieu.

Pour une fois j'ai de la chance.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un pied comme ça. En plus il semble en vouloir encore. Son sexe paraît de plus en plus gros. Cela fait deux fois qu'il jouit et il est toujours dur en moi prêt à repartir dans je ne sais quelles joutes interminables.

Mais c'est si bon que je le laisserai recommencer toute la nuit s'il veut.

Et en plus sa langue. Il se sert de sa langue aussi bien qu'une fille. Même Audrey ne m'aurait pas comblée comme lui.

**P.O.V. Edward :**

J'ai encore envie d'elle.

C'est incroyable. C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour avec quelqu'un de façon si intense.

Son odeur ne m'agresse plus. Je n'ai même plus envie de la mordre.

Faire l'amour m'a pleinement rassasié.

Mais ne va t elle pas trouver ça un peu étrange que je sois encore en forme pour faire l'amour une troisième fois.

Après tout pourquoi me prendre la tête. On verra bien.

Je la retourna et je me mis à l'embrasser tendrement tout en passant ma main dans sa chevelure. Elle me fixait.

Je n'arrivais pas à lire en elle. Mais cela ne m'étonnait pas. Pourtant je pouvais lire en n'importe qui. Mais là rien. Même pas une pensée.

Pourtant dans la profondeur de son regard je devinais sans peine qu'elle voulait continuer....

à suivre …...............


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_tout d'abord milles excuses à ceux qui entendaient la suite avec impatience. J'avais dis que je publierai ce week-end mais disons que j'ai eu un long week end à la Edward....j'en connais une qui va rougir en lisant ça mais c'est pas grave j'assume et je te dis même que tu as était largement à la hauteur de Bella ( lol )._

_je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie encore pour les coms que vous m'avez laissé. _

**P.O.V. Alice :**

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient juste quand je vis passer deux inspecteurs en civil qui se dirigeaient vers les officiers de la police scientifique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un cours instant auprès des agents de la morgue, ouvrirent les sacs pour regarder les corps qu'ils transportaient. L'un deux sortit un calepin de sa poche et semblait noter les quelques détails importants que les enquêteurs avaient commencé à récolter sur les corps de ces pauvres malheureux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la seule pensée qui me vint fut de me dire:

« pourvu qu' Edward ne soit pas mêlé de près ou de loin à ce qui vient d'arriver .»

« j'espère aussi que la belle inconnue qu'il a ramenée cette nuit est aussi étrangère à cette histoire. »

La sonnette d'ouverture de porte venait de retentir. Je m'apprêtais à sortir pour me diriger vers la suite quand je fut stoppée nette par une vision :

« plusieurs hommes dans une étendue désertique...il fait nuit....il transporte quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dans un sac noir....ils ont creusé un trou et semble vouloir y déposer le sac.....un des hommes semble vouloir s'amuser avant de se débarrasser du corps qu'ils transportent...les autres ne semblent pas d'accord..... pourtant quand il découvre le bas du corps de cette femme ils semblent tous tomber d'accord.....je ne vois pas son visage....elle n'a pas de marque qui puisse me permettre de la reconnaître.....puis Edward arrive et.....la vision se brouille..... »

Je suis devant la porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'hésite.

J'aimerai pouvoir mettre un sens à cette nouvelle vision et pouvoir aider au mieux mon frère. Mais je ne sais même pas si mes deux dernières visions sont liées ou pas. Peut être que si je lui raconte il pourra analyser et en comprendre plus que moi la signification.

J'ouvris la porte et je me dirigeais vers la seule pièce qui semblait éclairée.

« oups » je me figeais devant la porte.

Edward était nu, allongé sur la belle inconnue. Leur corps semblaient ne faire qu'un. Unis dans un léger mouvement de va et viens presque imperceptible.

Il passait ses mains dans la chevelure de sa partenaire. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement tournée vers lui.

Elle devait savourer ce doux instant de complicité. Pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu les interrompre.

Je m'éclipsais dans ma chambre en me disant « pourquoi Jasper n'est il pas venu avec moi ?»

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Il restait là en moi.

Son corps ondulait lentement faisant bouger d'avant en arrière son sexe. Il semblait vouloir entretenir le feu qui brulait en moi.

C'était divin.

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été excitée comme ça. Je voulais qu'il continue, qu'il me baise encore et encore.

Je n'osais pas me lâcher totalement.

Je ne voulais pas le choquer et qu'il croie ou qu'il s'imagine je ne sais quoi sur moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais celui là ne me semble pas comme tous les autres hommes que j'ai pu croiser dans mon lit, et dieu sait que j'ai pu en croiser.

Je voulais qu'il explore toutes les parties de mon corps. Je voulais qu'il me prenne fort. Je voulais..... :

« vas y prends moi »c'était plus fort que moi je n'avais pu retenir mes pensées.

Il se figea puis se redressa.

Sans peine il me prit dans ses bras. Mes jambes se lovèrent autour de sa taille offrant de fait mon intimité à son membre viril.

Il me pénétra d'un seul coup m'arrachant un grognement presque animal.

« oh putain » lui dis-je tout en me mordant la lèvre de plaisir « tu veux me transpercer ou quoi ».

Il me regarda en souriant, passa ses mains sous mes fesses et commença à me pilonner comme un fou.

Je mordillais son oreille de plus en plus fort et mes mains labouraient son dos ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter encore plus.

Il accélérait la cadence.

Je lui dit « tu semble un peu fatigué non ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Son souffle se faisait plus bruyant et ses coups de reins devenaient beaucoup plus violents.

Ses doigts commençaient à devenir plus vicieux.

Il en faisait pénétrer un dans mon anus en l'ayant au préalable lubrifié avec la jouissance qui dégoulinait abondamment de mon sexe en fusion.

C'était surprenant au début puis cela devint rapidement très agréable.

Il s'enfonçait en moi de plus en plus profondément.

Il semblait vouloir repousser mes limites.

Avais-je encore des limites? Oui je pense... mais surement pas ce soir.

Il me m'était dans un tel état que j'étais prête...que je voulais n'avoir aucune limite. Je voulais jouir, jouir encore et encore jouir...

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Son corps est fait pour l'amour.

Elle réagit à la moindre de mes caresses.

Ses orifices s'ouvrent les uns après les autres pour m'accueillir au plus profond d'eux.

Je lui introduit maintenant deux doigts pendant que mon sexe continue à triturer sa douce intimité.

Elle saisit mon bras, guide mes doigts vers sa bouche et se met à les lécher et à les sucer de façon très sensuelle.

Elle me fixe amoureusement et me dit : « tu n'as rien de plus gros pour mon plaisir ? »

Cette fille est incroyable.

Je la dépose à plat ventre sur le dossier du canapé. Je fais passer ma langue le long de ses lèvres mouillées de plaisir en direction de l'orifice que mes doigts viennent à peine d'explorer.

Je savoure ses intimités, je déguste le parfum de son amour. Je me délecte de sa jouissance.

Puis je dirige mon sexe contre l'entrée de son anus et force sans plus que nécessaire pour qu'il m'y laisse m'introduire.

C'est vraiment très serré mais suffisamment lubrifié pour que j'aille plus avant dans un rythme langoureux.

Elle s'ouvre dans un gémissement profond ce qui m'encourage à augmenter la cadence.

Je me concentre pour ne pas me laisser déjà aller.

Je veux qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que moi.

Mes doigts jouent avec son clitoris et par moment s'égarent à l'intérieur de sa vulve qui semble proche de l'éruption.

Elle respire de plus en vite en laissant échapper des « oui » de plus en forts.

Deux de ses doigts rejoignent les miens dans son intimité. Je les sens contre mon sexe juste séparé par une fine membrane de peau.

La sensation est si divine que je ne peux retenir ma jouissance plus longtemps et je déverse mon plaisir dans un cri animal....elle me rejoint dans l 'extase.

Je l'embrasse tendrement.

Ma langue entame un doux slow avec la sienne.

Elle ferme progressivement les yeux. La belle s'endort dans mes bras.

« que de doux rêvent t'accompagnent ».

Je reste là un moment à la regarder dormir....j'aurais tant voulu moi aussi m'endormir dans ses bras.

Je jette un coup d'œil furtif vers l'écran de la télé. « merde » me dis-je en voyant 07h45 inscrit en haut à gauche de l'image il est l'heure de me préparer le tournoi reprend à 09h00.

**P.O.V Alice :**

J'aurai quand même pu mettre la télé.

J'ai honte d'être là allongée sur mon lit à écouter mon frère faire l'amour à la belle inconnue.

Mais cela semblait si intense que je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes mains de se promener sur mon corps et de terminer leurs courses sur mon intimité.

Je me suis caressais comme une adolescente qui découvre les plaisirs sexuelles pour la première fois.

Si Edward n'était pas mon frère je les aurais rejoint bien volontiers.

Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner au-près de Jasper.

Je vais consulter le site « d'American Airlines » pour voir le premier vol disponible.

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Voilà à peine 10 minutes que je suis sous la douche et elle me manque déjà.

Le contact de sa peau si douce me manque, son odeur me manque, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me manque, ses mains me manquent.

J'ai hâte de plonger à nouveau mes yeux dans son regard et d'entendre le son de sa voix.

Serait-ce elle la belle inconnue qui apparaît dans la vision d'Alice?

Je saisis un peignoir et je me précipitais pour voir si Alice était revenue dans sa chambre.

Sa porte était fermée, elle devait être là.

Je tapais énergiquement en lui disant « ouvres Alice, ouvres il faut que je te parle ».

Je la sentais gênée par ma présence comme si elle avait honte d'elle même, comme si elle se sentait coupable d'avoir fait quelque chose de honteux.

Mais n'étant pas là pour savoir si ma sœur avait ou n'avait pas fait quelque chose de répréhensible, je chassais ses pensées secrètes de mon esprit et je lui demandais :

« racontes moi encore ta vision » « parles moi de la belle inconnue »

Elle m'expliqua d'abord sa deuxième vision puis essaya tant que faire ce peut de me donner un maximum de détails sur la première.

Elle semblait vraiment désolée et désespérée de ne pouvoir m'en dire plus et surtout de ne pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette femme.

Elle semblait par contre maintenant persuadée que les deux histoires étaient liées qu'il fallait que je sois sur mes gardes.

Je la rassura et je lui dit de ne pas culpabiliser et qu'elle pouvait maintenant rentrer et rejoindre la famille, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi.

Elle me dit que le premier vol était vers 11H00 que cela lui laisserait donc le temps d'assister à une de mes paries de poker.

Je la pris dans mes bras comme si je voulais la rassurer encore un peu plus.

Je lui dis : « ok j'enfile mes fringues et on descends ? »

« vas-y »me répondit elle « je te rejoins dès que je suis prête .»

Je retourna dans ma chambre enfiler mes plus belles affaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je voulais être rayonnant.

Arrivée dans le salon d'honneur ou se déroulait le tournoi je ne ressentis pas la même passion qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il me manquait quelque chose.

Et il semble bien que ce quelque chose qui me manquait dormait 50 étages plus haut sur le canapé de ma suite.

La voix du speaker officiel du tournoi me plongea un peu plus dans l'ambiance.

Il invitait les joueurs à consulter les écrans géants afin de visualiser sur quelle tables nous allions nous affronter.

Alice venait de faire son apparition dans les gradins côté VIP.

Je jouais à la table numéro 2.

Mes adversaires du jour semblaient tous largement à ma portée sauf peut être Garisson, « big George » pour les intimes qui l'appelaient ainsi tant pour sa masse corporelle que pour son compte en banque.

Je pris place.

Le croupier distribua les premières cartes au signal.

Deux as.....la partie s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices.

D'ailleurs cette journée avait si bien commencé. Pourquoi devrait il en être autrement maintenant même si je gardais à l'esprit les visions de ma sœur...

à suivre......


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_Finalement je n'arrive pas à finir en 11 chapitres. Il y aura donc d'autres chapitres. Bonne lecture à toutes et encore merci pour vos coms._

Amicalement

DAVID

* * *

**. Bella :**

J'ai du mal à émerger.

Je m'étire tout en me tortillant dans les draps de soie pour essayer de détendre mes muscles. Je n'ai pourtant pas fait un marathon mais les joutes sexuelles de cette nuit ont laissé pas mal de trace sur mon organisme.

Quand j'y repense je suis parcouru de frissons.

Je ne crois pas avoir eut autant d'orgasmes dans la même nuit. Et encore moins des orgasmes de cette intensité là.

Même lorsqu'il m'a prise par derrière j'ai eu un plaisir si intense. Pourtant je ne suis pas de celles qui raffolent plus que ça de ces plaisirs là mais avec lui c'était tout simplement divin.

Tellement divin que rien que d'y repenser je sens la pointe de mes seins durcir et le feu renaitre dans mon bas ventre.

Et son sexe.

Si dur, si énorme, si présent que je le sens encore comme s'il était toujours en moi.

Je laisse mes mains s'égarer sur mon corps. Elles passent et repassent autour de mes seins, s'attardent sur mes cuisses puis s'arrêtent au bas de mon pubis.

Mon clitoris est déjà si tendu qu'il dépasse allègrement de son capuchon. Il est si tendu qu'il me fait presque souffrir. Il faut que je fasse baisser la tension.

Mon entre-jambes est bouillant et humide. Si bouillant et humide que mes doigts n'ont aucun mal à s'introduire en moi.

Je commence un léger mouvement de va et viens tout en titillant de plus en plus énergiquement mon clitoris avec mon autre main.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Je me mets à remuer dans tous les sens.

Mes mains se font vicieuses et explorent de plus en plus sauvagement les moindres recoins humides de mon corps.

Je me contorsionne de plaisir tout en laissant échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir.

Je revois son visage, je ressens son odeur, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.....je jouis.....j'ai un orgasme d'une intensité comparable à ceux d'hier soir.....j'adore...j'adore cette sensation qui embrasse mes entrailles, qui enflamme mon cœur et qui réchauffe tant mon âme.

La tension retombe.

J'enfile un peignoir et je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Sur la table du salon, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges accompagné d'un petit mot : « Bella, j'espère que tu as passais une aussi bonne nuit que moi. Je t'ai fais porter un plateau petit déjeuner pour nourrir ton corps, les roses c'est un présent de mon cœur pour le tien. Je suis dans les salons privés pour mon concours de poker. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu venais me voir jouer. A bientôt j'espère. PS: J'ai fait porter quelques affaires pour toi dans le dressing. Edward .»

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de relire le mot.

« ouahou » je ne pus m'empêcher de dire cela en regardant le chariot que m'avait livré la réception pour le petit déjeuner.

Soit Edward a comparé mon appétit sexuel à mon vrai appétit soit il n'a jamais pris de petit déjeuner avec une femme qui tiens à sa ligne et à ses formes.

Il y avait de quoi nourrir 3 ou 4 personnes.

Je pris juste un fruit, un café et juste avant de me diriger vers la douche je mis un coup de dent dans un de ces croissants typiquement français.

Finalement je l'engloutis.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau avait de vraies vertus apaisantes. Je décidais de me relaxer avant de rejoindre Edward.

**P.O.V. Alice :**

L'avantage d'avoir un frère comme Edward c'est que l'on n'est pas obligé de lui parler pour qu'il vous entende.

Il me suffit de croiser son regard et de laisser mon esprit penser à ce que je veux lui dire pour qu'il l'entende au fond de lui.

Comme 10h00 venait de sonner, il était temps pour moi de prendre un taxi pour l'aéroport si je ne voulais pas rater mon vol.

« bisous frérot et tache de faire honneur aux Cullen...et prends soin de notre belle inconnue, je crois qu'elle en vaut la peine. »

« ah j'allais oublier, ce serait sympa si tu pouvais venir nous rendre visite de temps en temps. »

Il me sourit.

J'essayais au maximum de dissimuler mes inquiétudes en pensant à ce que j'allais faire à Jasper en arrivant.

Edward a assez de pudeur et d'estime envers moi pour préserver mon intimité et ne pas pousser plus avant son don pour fouiner dans les recoins de mon esprit.

**P.O.V. Edward :**

ah Alice.

Elle est si prévenante avec moi. Presque maternelle. Il faudra vraiment que je m'organise pour leur rendre visite.

« je relance de 50 000 $ »dis-je au croupier en poussant les jetons au milieu de la table.

Garisson suivit ainsi que les deux derniers joueurs.

Le croupier écarta les deux premières cartes du paquet puis retourna 3 cartes sur la table « dix de cœur, valet de trèfle et as de trèfle ».

Garisson pouffa et dit « à voir le sourire que tu as fait tu dois bluffer, n'est ce pas? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

Je suivais du regard Alice qui sortait à peine de la salle.

« je relance de 100 000 $ » dit-il en poussant une de ses piles de jetons.

Le premier joueur dit: « suivis »

le deuxième dit: « voilà vos 100 000 et je relance de 300 000 $ ».

La partie devenait intéressante.

« je suis tes 400 000 » lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« suivis » dit Garisson.

Le croupier écarta deux autres cartes puis retourna sur la table une quatrième carte: « as de pique »

Ayant dans la main le 10 de trèfle et le roi de trèfle, il ne me manquait plus que la dame de trèfle pour avoir la main parfaite, la quinte flush royale.

Depuis que je suis un joueur assidu de poker je n'ai jamais réussi à la réaliser. Il m'est arrivé d'avoir des carrés d'as ou des quintes flush, mais jamais la royale.

C'est le coup parfait, le coup rêvé de tous les joueurs.

« Bella ? »

Bella venait de faire son entrée dans la salle. Elle avait choisi un des tailleurs Chanel que j'avais fait livrer pour elle.

Elle était tout simplement à croquer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser « tiens la voilà ma dame de trèfle .»

« tapis » venait de dire le joueur qui était le moins riche de la table.

Le croupier annonça « tapis à 780 000 $ »

Le deuxième joueur dit « tapis »

Garisson dit « 780 000 et je relance de 1 000 000 $ »

A ce moment là, nous n'étions plus que tous les deux en mesure de suivre cette partie. Pour les deux autres il leur faudrait attendre que nous nous décidions à faire découvrir la 5 ième carte pour savoir s'ils avaient gagné ou pas.

« 1 780 000 et je rajoute 500 000 $ » dis-je tout en continuant à regarder Bella prendre place dans les gradins.

« tu as les trèfles Edward ? » me dit Garisson « c'est ça hein tu joues les trèfles »

Il semblait être un peu plus nerveux.

Il triturait ses jetons.

Comptant et recomptant les piles il semblait analyser toutes les combinaisons que pouvez m'offrir les 4 cartes déjà retournées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au 2 cartes qu'il cachait précautionneusement devant lui puis poussa deux nouvelles piles en disant :

« 2 de plus »

« 2 millions bien sur » rajouta t il en souriant.

Un bruit sourd monta des gradins.

Les enjeux devenant très sérieux, la plupart des spectateurs s'intéressaient maintenant à notre partie.

Bella farfouillait dans son sac.

Elle venait d'en retirer un mobile. Elle me fit un signe, se leva tout en regardant son écran et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à mes cartes, je fis glisser à mon tour deux piles de jetons vers le centre de la table en disant « suivis ».

Je fis semblant de réfléchir un peu et je rajoutais 3 piles de plus.

Garisson s'emporta un peu et dit: « alors là je sais que tu cherches la royale. »

« tu crois que je vais me dégonfler »dit il « mais non regarde ce dont je suis capable »

Il poussa des deux mains la totalité de ses jetons.

Le croupier les compta rapidement et annonça: « tapis à 8 millions ».

La tension était palpable dans la salle.

Tous les regards maintenant convergeaient vers nous.

Tous sauf deux. Deux vigiles étaient tournés vers Bella qui sortait de la salle et l'un deux semblait parler dans le micro qu'il dissimulait dans sa manche.

Il fit signe à son collègue et ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie.

« mr Cullen » me dit le croupier « c'est à vous »

« tapis » lui dis-je sans même le regarder tant j'étais accaparé a surveiller les agissements des deux vigiles.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant sortis.

Et Bella ne revenait pas.

Je décidais de me lever.

« ou vas tu? »me dit Garisson

« je reviens » lui répondit-je.

« 8 millions » dit le croupier « le tapis est couvert ».

Il écarta deux cartes et retourna la dernière: « dame de trèfle » dit il dans un brouhaha indescriptible tant les spectateurs applaudissaient à tout rompre.

« pas possible , pas possible » répétait Garisson s'empressant de découvrir mes deux cartes.

En voyant celles-ci le croupier annonça « quinte flush royale pour Mr cullen »

J'étais déjà presque à la porte me disant « ma dame de trèfle il faut que je la rattrape »

J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Voilà que je reçois déjà un message pour du boulot.

Je vais les appeler pour dire que je prends quelques jours de repos car je ne me sens pas bien.

Cela me laissera le temps d'y voir un peu plus clair dans ma relation avec Edward.

Tiens là je serai tranquille pour téléphoner.

« allo c'est Bella c'est au sujet du message que vous venez de m'envoyer... »

« raccroches ce téléphone » dit une voix menaçante derrière moi.

J'allais me retourner quand je sentis le canon d'un revolver pointer dans mon dos.

« ne te retournes pas et surtout ne cries pas » me dit la voix.

Une deuxième voix dit: « tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoire jusqu'au parking en sous sol »

« vous devez faire erreur » dis-je en bafouillant.

« non tu as fais une énorme erreur »répondit la voix « et maintenant il faut assumer »

« non cela doit être un mal entendu » je voulais essayer de m'expliquer mais il me balança une énorme claque qui fit voler mon portable et m'arracha un jet de sang qui alla atterrir sur un des murs de la pièce.

« nous la tenons » dit le deuxième « ok nous vous l'amenons patron »

« allez pétasse suis nous maintenant ou tu vas voir que je peux être beaucoup plus méchant »me dit la brute à me pinçant le sein si fort que je ne pu retenir un cri et une larme.

Je n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui menait au parking souterrain ou nous attendait une limousine noire aux vitres teintées.

**P.O.V. Edward :**

« Au diable le tournoi » me dis je en m'empressant de sortir du salon privé.

Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête , la retrouver.

Ces foutus casinos sont immenses.

Ou a t elle pu aller?

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je fermais les yeux et je me concentrai.

Son odeur, son parfum je pourrais le reconnaître parmi mille. Je n'avais qu'à suivre son odeur. La piste me mena dans un autre salon privé.

Une autre odeur vint secouer mon odorat. C'était une odeur de sang, le sang de Bella était là sur le mur.

Je pris la direction de l'ascenseur.

J'étais comme un fou, je ne me rendais même pas compte que j'avais dévalé 30 marches d'escalier d'un seul bond.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le sous-sol.

Le parking était désert.

Pourtant c'est bien là que l'odeur du sang de Bella m'avait conduit.

Je décidai de me rendre au PC de contrôle du parking visionner les bandes vidéo.

Un des gardiens ne voulut pas me laisser entrer. C'est la dernière chose qu'il fit sur cette terre. La colère et l'inquiétude décuplaient mes forces.

La morsure lui sectionna la nuque et son sang jaillit dans ma gorge en plusieurs jets abondants et chauds.

Le mauvais choix du premier condamnait de fait le deuxième qui semblait pourtant vouloir se montrer plus coopératif.

Je lui brisa le cou.

Après avoir déterminé la caméra, je visionnait son enregistrement et je vis 2 hommes contraindre Bella à monter dans une limousine noire.

Un des hommes monta derrière avec elle, l'autre prit la place du chauffeur sans ménagement en le projetant à terre.

Un troisième homme s'engouffra à l'arrière du véhicule quand la limousine démarra en trombe. Le chauffeur se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Allan, c'est Allan » bon sang il faut que je lui parle, il doit savoir ou ils ont amené Bella et ce qu'ils comptent lui faire.

Pas de temps à perdre je sais ou il est quand il ne travaille pas.

À suivre...................


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_Désolé pour les fans de Bella.......j'ai essayé de rester light avec elle du moins dans les détails pour le reste j'espère ne pas vous choquer. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire. _

_Toujours merci pour vos coms_

_bonne lecture_

_Amicalement_

_David_

**P.O.V. Bella :**

La douleur fût si intense que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été brulée ou marquée au fer rouge. Même lors de jeux sado-maso personne ne m'avait infligé une telle souffrance au niveau des seins.

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage.

Mon bourreau contemple son œuvre l'air satisfait. Il semble ravi de m'avoir infligé une telle douleur.

Je donnerai chère pour lui ôter son sourire narquois.

« alors pétasse »me dit il d'un ton sadique « montres nous ce nichon qui te fais tant souffrir ».

Il tend la main en direction de mon chemisier.

J'ai le mauvais réflexe de le repousser sans ménagement tout en protégeant mes seins.

L'autre me saisit violemment par la tignasse. Je jette mes mains en arrière, tant la douleur m'est insupportable, afin d'atténuer la pression qu'il exerce sur mes cheveux libérant malgré moi l'accès à ma poitrine.

Mon chemisier et mon soutien gorge volent en lambeau libérant, à leurs plus grandes satisfactions, mes deux énormes seins.

Ils sont fiers d'eux et se gaussent. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être vulgaire :

« putain t'es bonne toi, finalement les baleines ont raison de te vouloir »

« alors tu fais moins la fière maintenant »

Je me recroqueville sur moi même pour dissimuler tant que faire ce peu mes attributs.

Leur réaction ne se fait pas attendre : « écartes les bras et redresses toi » me dit celui qui se trouve assis à côté de moi, tout en me mettant une claque sur la tête.

« laisses mon pote te reluquer tranquille » rajoute-t-il d'un ton autoritaire « ou je te jure que... »dit il ajoutant le geste à la parole en levant son poing au dessus de ma figure.

J'hésite, et bien malgré moi, j'offre à la vue de ces gougeât pervers ma poitrine.

Il reste la à me contempler sous toutes les coutures reluquant surtout mes seins d'un regard envieux.

Sa main crasseuse vient les caresser et les malaxer. Je n'ai qu'une appréhension c'est qu'il me pince encore violemment.

Mais contre toute attente, il prend un glaçon dans le bar de la limousine et commence à le passer sur le téton qu'il a martyrisé sans ménagement toute à l'heure.

La réaction est physique et malheureusement hors de mon contrôle. Mon téton pointe sous l'effet du froid humide.

« tu aimes ça hein salope ? » « tu aimes ça hein, c'est plus fort que toi hein? »

Le froid ne calme que la douleur, la rage qui est en moi en n'est elle que décuplée. Si je pouvais je l'égorgerai volontiers.

« maintenant que je t'ai fait du bien » me dit il en arborant un large sourire hypocrite « il faudrait que tu me récompenses un peu non ? »

Il venait de descendre la braguette de son pantalon.

Je ne lui répondit pas.

Il sortit son sexe et joua avec afin de parfaire son érection.

« alors il te fait envie hein? »

Je ne répondit toujours pas.

Il lâche le glaçon et me gifle si fort que mon visage heurte la vitre de la portière y laissant une trace de sang.

Son compère me retire les cheveux en arrière pendant qu'il en profite pour m'arracher le peu de vêtement qu'il me reste.

Je n'ai plus que mon string.

Il me griffe en me l'arrachant brutalement.

Il le renifle en me regardant tout en me disant « hum ça sent la bonne pute excitée tout ça »

J'essaye de lui asséner des coups de pieds et de poings. Mais dans l'affolement et la souffrance mes coups sont désordonnés et inefficaces.

Les siens par contre sont précis et douloureux.

Je reçois un énorme coup de poing dans le visage qui me sonne à moitié pendant que l'autre m'assène un violent coup dans le ventre qui me fait me tordre de douleur.

« tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale pute » grogne t il « et je vais te montrer ce que je fais aux trainées de ton espèce ».

Il saisit mes mains et les entrave avec des menottes qu'il attache ensuite à un crochet situé sous la banquette sur laquelle je suis assise.

Je me retrouve de fait la tête penchée en avant et les fesses légèrement soulevées.

J'essaye de me rassoir mais la douleur sur mes poignets est trop forte et je suis obligée de rester dans cette position aussi humiliante qu'inconfortable.

**P.O.V. Edward :**

« Allan » « Allan » répétais je dans le téléphone « il faut que l'on se voit immédiatement »

« Mr Cullen...heu Edward » me répondit il « ce n'est pas le bon moment, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui »

« je sais »lui dis je « mais je dois vous voir de toute urgence car il en va de la vie d'une femme »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Allan » insistais je « je vous en prie je dois vous parler de ce qui s'est passé dans le parking »

« je...je ne peux pas vous aider Edward, je dois raccrocher. »

« non » lui dis je d'un ton autoritaire « tu sais de quoi je suis capable, je t'interdis de ma laisser tomber »

«ils...ils me tueront... » bégaya t il.

« tu es mort » « tu me connais. Je te dis que tu es mort s' il lui arrive quelque chose » criais-je afin de bien lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas.

Il y eut de nouveau un blanc.

« mais je n'y suis pour rien, moi » « se sont les hommes de main de la mafia, des tueurs à gage de la pire espèce » « ils ne vivent que pour ça que... »

« je me fou de qui ils sont ou pour qui ils travaillent » lui dis je en lui coupant la parole « je veux que tu me disses ou ils l'ont amenée »

« je ne sais que vous dire....peut être dans le désert. Oui c'est surement ça. Ils ont du l'amener dans le désert pour l'éliminer en toute tranquillité. »

« tu me prends pour un con, il fait plus de 800 km carré ton désert, comment veux tu que je les retrouve? »

« le GPS, le GPS... »bredouilla t il « toutes les voitures sont équipées d'un GPS et on peut les localiser avec un autre GPS du moment que l'on a les codes de la limousine.

« Allan » « écoutes moi bien » « je vais prendre une des voitures du casino et venir te chercher et tu vas me guider jusqu'à eux. »

« je ne peux pas » dit il « c'est la fin de tout pour moi si je les trahis »

« ce sera la fin de toute façon et plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et puis je saurai me montrer généreux avec toi, tu pourras refaire ta vie ailleurs »

« bon c'est d'accord » fini t il par dire « je suis juste à côté du casino » « venez me prendre sur le Strip au feu juste après le dancing »

Je raccrochais et je me dirigeais vers une voiture de service du casino.

La serrure de la porte ne résista pas plus longtemps que le « neïman » et je démarrais en trombe en ayant pris soin de vérifier que ce véhicule était bien équipé d'un GPS.

**P.O.V. Allan :**

« je me suis encore mis dans un putain de pétrin »

« j'aurais vraiment de la chance si j'en sors indemne cette fois »

J'essayais de mettre en place un plan ou un échappatoire, mais j'avais beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens j'étais bel et bien coincé.

D'un côté la mafia du casino et leurs méthodes plutôt musclées et de l'autre Edward et ses méthodes plus qu'expéditives.

Dans l'immédiat, le danger c'était lui.

Donc autant lui donner satisfaction afin qu'il ne m'égorge pas comme tous ces filles. On verra par la suite quel camp choisir.

**P.O.V Bella :**

Ses doigts de gros porcs fouillent sans ménagement mon entrejambe pour s'y introduire pendant que l'autre me présente son sexe répugnant.

Ses ongles écorchent l'intimité de mon sexe. Il les retire, les humidifie avec de la salive et les réintroduit violemment dans un mouvement tournoyant pour en faciliter la pénétration.

Il les sort à nouveau et m'oblige à les sucer puis les enfonce à nouveau sans ménagement dans ma vulve enflammée par les écorchures de ses ongles.

J' hurle de douleur.

Son partenaire se fait lui aussi plus pressant.

« allez ma belle suces moi ça comme il faut » « montres moi que ta réputation n'était pas usurpée et que tu es vraiment une bonne suceuse »me dit il en pointant le bout de son sexe vers mes lèvres.

Il le plaque sur ma bouche tentant de forcer le passage.

L'odeur de son sexe agresse mes narines et me soulève le cœur. C'est vraiment un porc.

Je résiste tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

Ma défense est dérisoire et je ne fais que retarder l'inéluctable mais je ne peux me résigner à me rendre sans combattre.

Il tire sur mes cheveux de toute ses forces.

Je crie de nouveau et il en profite pour introduire son sexe dans ma bouche.

Son gland vient heurter ma luette et j'ai du mal à ne pas vomir.

Il semble vouloir me baiser la gorge tant il pousse en avant et au plus loin dans ma gorge sa virilité puante.

Il enchaine les va et viens violents tout en me tenant fermement la figure pas les oreilles. Il m'arrache presque mes pendants.

Dans un geste de désespoir et de rage je serre les dents du plus fort que je peux.

Il hurle de façon animale et m'assène plusieurs coup de poings dans le ventre qui me font malgré moi ouvrir la bouche.

Son compère éclate de rire en enfonçant encore un peu plus loin ses doigts dans mon vagin

« tu vois j'avais raison elle a du mordant cette fille..... »

Il sanglote en regardant les filet de sang s'écouler le long de sa verge. Il ne bande plus et je crois qu'il n'était pas prêt de rebander de si tôt.

Je ne vis pas sa tête venir fracasser mon visage. Je sentis juste un choc et une douleur si terrible que ma vision se brouilla, tout se mis à tourner et.....

« putain tu la fracassée.... »

« tu aurais pu attendre que je me la fasse... »

« après tout ta raison je vais la baiser quand même....dans cet état elle risque pas de mordre au moins..... »

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'arrêter à la sortie du parking. Je défonçais la barrière qui vola en éclat déclenchant une sirène assourdissante.

J'apercevais déjà Allan qui faisait le pied de grue devant les feux de signalisation du carrefour.

Il eut juste le temps de monter que je démarrais en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus, en direction du désert.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot tant il était occupé à pianoter sur l' écran tactile du GPS.

Il s'écria: « voilà je l'ai !! » « je te l'avais bien dit » dit il en me montrant un point clignotant sur la carte.

« quelle direction ? » « quelle direction ? » répétais je.

« on est dans la bonne, ils viennent de passer le Bunny Ranch . Ils n'ont pas plus de 30 ou 40 minutes d'avance sur nous »

« 30 ou 40 minutes.... » je n'osais imaginer le pire.

Mais en tout se temps ils avaient grandement le temps de la maltraiter. Des scènes d'une violence inouïes passèrent et repassèrent en boucle dans mon cerveau.

J'enfonçais la pédale de l'accélérateur.

**P.O.V. Bella :**

La chaleur.....la chaleur sur ma joue....je reviens peu à peu à moi.

On ne roule plus.

Je suis étendue sur le sable....oui cette chaleur sur ma joue c'est le sable....je suis cassée en deux.

J'ai mal de partout, j'ai un mal de crane terrible, un goût de sang et d'amer dans le bouche....

je dois avoir une dent cassée.....non deux.....je passe ma langue le long de ma mâchoire et je constate qu'il me manque bien deux dents......

j'ai mal au ventre.....et que dire des brulures qui proviennent de mon bas ventre.....instinctivement je touche avec ma main....et je regarde.....du sang et du sperme s'écoule de mon sexe.....

J'essaye de me relever......sans succès....j'ai trop mal......trop mal......tout tourne.....je....Edward.....je pense à Edward......pourquoi.......pourquoi lui.......j'ai mal.....trop..........

« oh la pétasse t'es toujours vivante.....tant mieux moi je t'ai pas baisé encore »

à suivre.................

_**Le Bunny ranch ou « ranch du lapin coquin »existe vraiment....c'est un bordel de luxe dans le désert du Névada proche de Las végas.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_La fin approche.....la fin de l'histoire ou la fin de …..Bella. _

_Elle, voudrait voir la fin de son calvaire.(vous aussi non ? lol)_

_Eux, n'ont qu'un objectif ,et ce n'est pas une fin en soit, sa fin._

_Lui, a faim, faim de vengeance. Il n'imagine pas la fin sans elle.(vous non plus non ?)_

_Allan, lui, feint d'être avec lui mais à la fin le sera t il encore ?_

_Merci toujours pour vos coms, bonne lecture._

* * *

**P.O.V. Edward :**

« Plus vite »

« plus vite ».

Je n'arrêtais pas de m'encourager afin de maintenir une cadence infernale.

Méprisant les plus élémentaires conseils de sécurité routière, je doublais à droite, à gauche. Je franchissais les lignes blanches, je grillais les feux rouges, je brulais les stop.

Allan cramponné au fauteuil venait de vérifier que sa ceinture était bien bouclée : « Edward » dit il d'une voix angoissée « tu vas nous tuer »

Savait il seulement que lui seul était en danger. Moi je ne risquais pas grand chose.

Mais même si j'avais du mettre ma vie en péril, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Je ne la connaissais que depuis une nuit et pourtant cette nuit avait été si formidable.

J'avais ressenti pour la première fois un tel bien être avec quelqu'un que je voulais aller plus avant dans cette relation naissante.

Je savais que le meilleur était à venir et je ne voulais laisser personne en décider autrement. Bella devait vivre et Bella vivra. J'en fait le serment et malheur à tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin.

Les visions d'Alice revenaient sans cesse à mon esprit. Puissent elles être exactes...

Nous venions de dépasser le « Bunny ranch ».

Allan m'indiquait un petit chemin sur la gauche qui semblait serpenter le long de la colline.

J'eus à peine le temps de freiner.

La voiture dérapa.

J'eus le plus grand mal à la redresser et à la maintenir sur la piste sablonneuse.

Dans un énorme nuage de poussière je fis déraper les pneus en repartant de plus belle.

D'un coup d'œil rapide vers l'écran du GPS je pus constater que nous nous rapprochions très vite du point clignotant représentant la limousine.

C'est sur ils devaient être à l'arrêt maintenant. Le point clignotait et était immobile depuis un bon moment.

J'espère que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard.

« Bella courage, j'arrive »

Ces paroles pourraient sembler désuètes pour un grand nombre, pourtant moi elles me transcendaient.

Arrivée en haut de ce qui semblait être une côte, Allan me désigna du doigt la ruine d'un ancien ranch complètement à l'abandon.

La limousine était là, même pas dissimulée tant l'endroit est inhospitalier et complètement désert.

Je stoppais la voiture afin de ne pas nous faire repérer.

« Attends moi là Allan »lui dis je d'un ton autoritaire « pour ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai besoin de personne »

« ok » me dit il « je reste garder la voiture »

Je bondis de la voiture et je me précipitais vers le ranch à la vitesse du guépard.

L'appréhension m'envahissait et me nouait l'estomac. J'avais comme une boule d'une tonne qui m'oppressait le thorax.

Que lui avaient ils fait ?

Était-elle toujours vivante ?

Je l'espérais, je le désirais.

J'allais bientôt être fixé...

**P.O.V. Bella :**

…...du liquide chaud coule sur mon visage.......

j'ai atrocement mal.......je n'arrive à entrouvrir que mon œil gauche.....

il....non.....il me pisse dessus en rigolant.....

je sanglote.....

l'urine au contact de mes plaies me brule.....me pique l'œil......ça pu.......

je vomis mais rien ne sort de ma gorge....je n'ai que les contractions et les hauts de cœur.....

« allez les gars on en finit, le trou est prêt » dit une voix derrière moi.

…...je sens une chaussure sur ma fesse......

il me pousse violemment d'un coup de pied.

Je fais deux tours et je m'immobilise......

il recommence.....et je m'arrête contre un petit monticule de terre dans lequel est planté une pelle.

Un homme m'attrape par les cheveux et me remonte vers lui.

Il se penche.

Me regardant droit dans les yeux il me dit: « voilà comment nous on gagne 100 000 $ »

et je sens la froideur d'une lame s'enfonçait doucement dans mon abdomen.

Il me sourit en me murmurant à l'oreille « tu vois je t'ai pénétrée encore une fois ».

J'entends leurs rires débiles s'éloigner......

il me repousse en arrière.....je tombe lourdement.....

« allez les gars on rebouche et on se casse »

…....de grandes pelletées de sable commencent à me recouvrir.....

non pas comme ça....

je crie « achevez moi....je vous en supplie....achevez moi.....pas comme ça.....je ne veux pas crever comme ça..... ».....

« je..... »

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Dissimulé dans les ruines du ranch je peux voir deux hommes remuer de la terre avec des pelles pendant qu'un troisième semble s' embrailler*(_en marseillais dans le texte lol)_ et réajuster son costard.

A première vue pas de trace de Bella et je n'arrive pas à distinguer son odeur.

Je décide de me rapprocher de la limousine.

Masqué par les bruits des pelles je n'ai aucune peine à me retrouver accroupi derrière le coffre de la voiture.

Je la contourne afin qu'ils ne puissent pas me voir.

Par la porte laissée ouverte je peux voir l'intérieure. Je reconnais l'étoffe de la robe de Bella. Elle est en lambeaux au pied de la banquette arrière à côté d'une paire de menotte.

Il y a des traces de sang et d'un liquide blanchâtre un peu partout dans la voiture.

L'odeur de Bella est partout. « Ils l'ont....ils l'ont » rien que l'idée me dégoute et me révolte.

Je me redresse et je me dirige vers les trois individus : « eh les gars vous voulez un petit coup de main ? »

« putain t'es qui toi? » dit le premier en avançant vers moi tout en me pointant avec le bout de sa pelle.

« regardes le il scintille comme une guirlande » dit le deuxième.

« butez moi ce con. On n'a pas de temps à perdre » cria celui qui semblait être le chef de ce trio infernal.

« je vais t'éventrer petit con » me dit celui qui me menaçait de sa pelle tout en faisant un mouvement circulaire en direction de mon ventre.

Je n'eus aucun mal à l'esquiver. Je lui arracha son instrument et d'un violent coup je séparais sa tête du reste de son tronc.

Elle roula en direction du petit monticule derrière lui et disparu.

« arrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh !!!! » un cri d'effroi raisonna.

« Bella » c'est la voix de Bella.

« tiens bon Bella » criais je de toute mes forces pour etre sur qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Le deuxième profita de mon inattention pour me jeter sa pelle dessus.

Le choc fut assez violent mais totalement indolore pour moi.

Il sortit de sa poche un revolver et me tira à deux reprises dessus. La violence des impactes me fit tomber en arrière.

« bien joué , tues la fille maintenant que l'on en termine »

« nonnnn !!!! » hurlais je d'un cri presque inhumain tout en bondissant dans leur direction.

Une détonation retentit.

J'atterris derrière lui en lui plantant mes mains dans sa poitrine afin d'en extraire son coeur.

Il cessa de battre quand je lui mis devant les yeux.

Le troisième avait pris ses jambes à son coup et se dirigeait vers la limousine dans le but de s'enfuir.

Je lançais de toute mes forces une pelle dans sa direction.

Elle l'empala au niveau des reins.

Il rampait agonissant.

Je ne m'occupais même plus de lui.

Je saute au fond du trou afin de secourir Bella.

Elle est en partie recouverte de sable et de terre. Par chance sa tête n' est pas encore ensevelie.

Je saisie délicatement sa nuque afin de la redresser légèrement vers moi.

« Bella, Bella , tu m'entends ? ».

Mon dieu elle est si marquée.

Son visage porte les stigmates de longs moments de tortures.

Son œil droit est complétement tuméfié et déformé par les coups de poings qu'ils ont du lui asséner avec violence.

Elle a des marques de brulures sur le coup et sur le bout des seins.

« Bella, Bella » répétais je tout en la secouant doucement.

Je n'ose lui tapoter le visage.

Je décide de la dégager et de la sortir de ce trou.

Un trait de sang s'échappe de son ventre.

Elle a une plaie dans l'abdomen et de larges équimoses à l'intérieure des cuisses et sur le bas ventre.

Je la porte jusqu'à' à la voiture.

Je fouille le bar de façon énergique à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau.

J'en trouve une.

Je l'ouvre et je la verse délicatement sur le visage de Bella.

Aucune réaction.

Je cherche son pouls au niveau de sa carotide.

Il est si faible que j'ai du mal à le sentir.

Son corps est tiède, sa peau vire au bleu gris.

L'odeur de la mort.

« Bella, non Bella » je ne peux me résoudre à la perdre.

« Bellaaaaaaa »

à suivre ….....

NB: petite définition du verbe Embrailler ….... lol

Du provençal embraiar : culotter (dictionnaires) Le contraire de débraillé. _('Embrailler'_ n'est semble-t-il utilisé qu'en Provence) Marseille, pour dire _se rhabiller_ ou arranger ses effets; on dit même de quelqu'un qui est mal habillé, sans goût, qu'il est mal **embraillé**.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_J'ai pensé faire une fin à la demande, du style télé réalité. Pour sauver Bella taper 1 …Pour qu'il l'a transforme taper 2... pour qu'elle meure (lol) taper 3 (et pas sur l'auteur comme certaines ont du penser lol)... finalement j'ai choisi pour vous et j'ai taper 4 ...alors bonne lecture._

_PS : je voulais taper 5 mais ma femme n'a pas voulu._

* * *

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Je ne suis pas préparé à ça.

Tout va trop vite et je n'ai pas le temps de prendre le recul nécessaire pour analyser la situation.

Si je perds du temps elle meurt.

Si je ne fais rien elle meurt.

Si j'essaye de la sauver aurais-je la volonté de m'arrêter à temps sinon elle meurt.

Si je la sauve je la condamne à l 'éternité.

Quoique je décide je chamboule son destin.

Qui suis je pour décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir.

Je ne suis pas Dieu.

Pourtant le destin m'a fait vampire. Le destin m'a donné ce don si particulier et parfois si lourd à porter.

Je n'ai jamais transformé quelqu'un.

Son corps est si froid...il y a plus de mort que de vie en elle et pourtant elle me paraît si belle.

Les battements de son cœur sont de plus en plus espacés.

Je n'ai plus le choix.

Je dois peut être arrêter de me poser des questions.

Son destin est peut être de mourir. Le mien est peut être celui de rester seul.

Pourtant la vision d'Alice... je dois arrêter de penser et n'écouter que mon instinct....mon instinct....non je dois écouter mon cœur et mon cœur saigne déjà tellement de la voir dans cet état que je n'ose imaginer ce que sa perte provoquerait en moi.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti de liens aussi fort avec une humaine.

Est-ce parce que je ne peux lire en elle?

Je n'ai pas la réponse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment elle a aussi vite conquit mon cœur mais seul le temps me permettra d'avoir des réponses.

Il faut donc qu'elle vive.

Et tans pis si elle doit m'en vouloir et me maudire une éternité pour l'avoir rendu immortelle.

Je prends le risque.

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Je n'ai plus mal.

Je ne ressens plus rien.

Je ne ressens même plus la chaleur étouffante du sable sur ma peau...

tout est si calme si paisible...

j'ai l'impression de flotter dans les airs...

et ce soleil qui m'éblouit...

j'ai du mal à bien voir, à distinguer le lieu dans lequel je me trouve...

je ne vois que ce halo blanc... il est si reposant de le contempler...si rassurant que je me dirige bien malgré moi dans sa direction...

je suis comme portée par une force invisible...

rien ne peut plus m'atteindre...

je suis en sécurité enfin...les souffrances, les douleurs, les tortures, les outrages...tout ne semble être que de mauvais souvenirs, qu'un mauvais rêve...

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Dès que mes lèvres entrent en contact avec sa peau mon corps est traversé par de petits frissons.

J'avais oublié comme son goût, son odeur et le grain de sa peau étaient si enivrants.

J'entrouvre légèrement la bouche comme si je ne voulais que la mordiller de peur de lui faire mal.

Peur de la faire souffrir.

Mes canines déchirent délicatement sa chair jusqu'à atteindre sa carotide.

Le sang afflue dans ma bouche en même temps que le venin s'écoule en elle.

C'est tout simplement un délice. Un nectar d'un goût vraiment exquis.

Je ne dois pas avaler.

Je ne dois pas avaler. J

e dois me faire violence pour relâcher mon étreinte et ne pas continuer à boire sa vie.

Elle est si faible.

Je saisie l'intérieur de son bras droit et je mors à pleine dents afin d'y introduire plus de venin.

Je répète l'opération à tous les endroits névralgiques de son corps.

C'est à chaque fois une torture horrible que de la mordre et c'en est certainement une encore plus terrible que de ne pas sucer tout ce délicieux sang.

Ce sang délicieux, si délicieux à mes yeux et si précieux aux siens. Oui si précieux.

J'entends du bruit derrière moi.

Je me relève et je m'aperçois qu'un des sbires n'est pas mort.

Il tente malgré la pelle qui le transperce de part en part de se hisser dans la limousine.

Arrivé derrière lui j' appuis sur le manche de la pelle afin de le redresser jusqu'à ma hauteur et je déchiquette sans ménagement son cou afin de rompre sa carotide et de me repaitre de son sang.

Il est moins gouteux que celui de Bella mais je le bois quand même avec gourmandise.

Il grogne comme un porc.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Je regarde sa vie fuir son enveloppe charnelle.

Je lui sourit.

Je le garde encore en vie.

Je lis la peur et la douleur dans ses yeux.

Ses pensées sont confuses et empreintes de panique.

« de la part de Bella... » lui dis-je pendant que ma main broie ce qui avait pu lui servir d'entre jambes.

Il n'est plus qu' un tas de chair sans vie. Les charognards du désert se chargeront d'éliminer ses restes.

**P.O.V. Bella :**

J'ai froid...

je frissonne...l' halo s'éloigne...

j'ai mal...si mal...plus il s'éloigne et plus je souffre...

je ressens une présence...

je ne suis pas seule...

Edward...

Edward est là prêt de moi...

une chaleur se répand dans tout mon être...

une chaleur si intense...si chaude...je brule...mon corps s'embrase...

que me fais tu Edward...

pourquoi me fais tu souffrir de la sorte...

j'étais si bien...

pourquoi...

cette douleur est si intense...c'est insoutenable...

c'est.......

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Je retourne veiller sur le corps de Bella.

Le venin commence à faire effet.

Son corps réagit plutôt violemment à ce qu'il considère comme un organisme étranger voulant modifier son métabolisme de façon irrémédiable.

Les rictus sur son visage témoignent de toutes les souffrances qu'elle endure en ce moment.

Je souffre pour elle tout en me disant que dans deux ou trois jours elle irait surement déjà mieux, du moins physiquement.

Pour ce qui est du mental on verra en temps et en heure.

« Pourras tu un jour me pardonner de t'avoir infligé de telles tortures ? »

« Pourras tu un jour me pardonner de l'avoir fait sans ton avis, sans ton consentement ? »

Je reste là à te regarder avec mes doutes et mes interrogations.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer...l'espoir fait vivre c'est bien connu......

La nuit tombe....

À suivre....................


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_j'ai vraiment été très touché par tous vos coms. Du plus court au plus long, de la simple parole d'encouragement ou de félicitation à vos interrogations sur la suite de la Fic....j'ai vraiment été honoré._

_Je vous fais donc à toute ce petit com spécial pour vous remercier sincèrement. _

_Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, juste quelques petites infos :_

_ce chapitre est le dernier.......snif...snif...puis il y aura un épilogue._

_La semaine prochaine j'écrirai l'OS pour le concours bloodyvalentine son titre est « Jamais deux sans trois ».....très Lemon, un peu sanguinolent mais langage et univers moins cru (lol)_

_Je continuerai ensuite Sombre clarté tout en commençant une nouvelle Fic qui s'appellera «l'essence de nos sens »....jeux d'esprit, jeux de mots sur fond de chassés croisés amoureux dans une petite copropriété pour jeunes étudiants. Lémons à tous les étages._

* * *

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Avant que la nuit ne nous enveloppe de sa noirceur opaque il me faut allumer un bon feu.

La température est aussi froide la nuit quelle peut être chaude la journée. Bella dans son état ne survivrait surement pas à une telle amplitude thermique.

Je ramasse ça et là de quoi alimenter toute la nuit le brasier.

La clôture du ranch bien que délabrée et plus que détériorée comportait encore bon nombre de bout de bois.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un briquet et un peu de carburant pour être sur que le feu prendra du premier coup.

Je pris deux bouteilles dans le bar de la limousine afin de siphonner le réservoir.

J'entrepris de faire les poches des trois sbires avant d'écarter leurs cadavres pour ne pas être, dans la nuit, importuné par les charognards qui seraient inéluctablement attirés par l'odeur de la mort.

Dans la poche de celui qui semblait être leur chef, je trouve un zippo et un téléphone portable.

Par chance le briquet fonctionne.

Muni du carburant, d'une liasse de billets et des planches, je n'ai aucun mal à allumer un véritable brasier qui ne tarde pas à propager sa douce chaleur autour du corps de Bella.

J'improvise une couverture de fortune avec leurs vestes et avec la banquette arrière je fais une sorte de mini-canapé sur lequel je couche Bella.

Je ne peux faire plus.

C'est maintenant à elle de livrer le combat le plus important de toute sa vie.

J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle sera plus forte et qu'elle survivra à la transformation.

**P.O.V. Bella :**

J'ai si...si mal quand la clarté s'éloigne...

si mal...reste...tu...rassures...apaisante...douce...

je...pas souffrir...

plus...

douleurs.........

faim.......

Edward.................

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Les moments de souffrance succédaient aux moments ou son corps paraissait presque apaisé.

Malheureusement pour elle, ces moments étaient de plus en plus en court tant maintenant le venin s'était répandu dans le moindre recoin de son organisme.

Quelque chose vibre dans la poche de mon pantalon.

C'est le portable que j'ai récupéré dans les poches du chef.

J'active l'écran : « messagerie d'appel en absence ».

J'appuie sur « OK » et il compose automatiquement le numéro de la messagerie : « nouveau message reçu aujourd'hui à 17h45.....on arrive, il descends vers vous à pied. Méfiez-vous ! »

La voix du message enregistré m'est familière mais je ne suis pas sur.

Je ne suis plus sur de rien.

Quelqu'un, quelqu'un approche.

C'est Allan, ses pensées le trahissent il est inquiet et il redoute quelque chose mais je ne ressens pas exactement quoi.

«Edward » dit il « ne te voyant pas revenir je me suis inquiété alors j'ai décidé d'attendre la nuit avant de venir voir ce qu'il s'était passé »

Ses paroles étaient empruntes d'hésitations.

Tous sonnait faux tant dans son intonation que dans le son même de sa voix.

J'eus une petite idée pour me conforter dans ma conviction.

Je mis la main dans mon dos et j'appuyais discrètement sur la touche rappel du mobile.

Une vibration puis une sonnerie se mit à raisonner.

Elle provenait de la poche arrière du pantalon d'Alan.

Il prit son téléphone et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le numéro qui s'y affichait.

« je suis plus que déçu »lui dis-je « je me sens trahi » « je croyais depuis ces années que je pouvais te faire confiance. N'ai-je pas toujours été très généreux avec toi ? »

Il n'osa même pas croiser mon regards.

« je sais mais je suis lié avec eux » dit il d'une voix résignée « c'est ma famille et on ne trahi pas sa famille .»

« Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'étriper »lui dis-je l'air menaçant « mais dis moi d'abord si tu as alerté les autres ou pas ? »

« tu dois comprendre Edward » dit il d'un ton presque compatissant comme s'il cherchait à m'amadouer.

« comprendre. Comprendre!! » Je le saisis pas un bras si fort qu'il ne put que mettre un genou à terre pour pas que je ne lui brise le coude.

Il tentait vainement de se dégager de mon emprise.

J'accentuais encore la pression en me positionnant juste au dessus de lui.

L'articulation de son bras cassa dans un craquement de bois sec.

Il hurla et s'évanouit.

La nuit fut plus courte qu'il n'y parut vraiment.

Je contemplais Bella.

Son visage d'ange portait les stigmates de l'enfer.

J'aurai tout donné pour souffrir à sa place.

Les premières lueurs du jours vinrent se refléter sur la pâleur de son visage.

La légère dépigmentation de sa peau était le premier effet visible de sa transformation.

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Perdue.......

où aller......

la clarté si calme si rassurante mais en même temps si froide......

de l'autre la douleur, la peur et l'inconnue mais en même temps la chaleur et…...l

'étrange sensation qu'Edward est las-bas.......

ai-je vraiment envie d'aller vers lui...........

une étrange sensation de faim ronge mes entrailles.......

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Son état semblait se stabiliser.

Les crises étaient de plus en plus espacées.

Son visage paraissait beaucoup plus apaisé beaucoup plus que celui d'Alan qui revenait à lui en recouvrant les douleurs de son articulation cassée.

Je n'eus aucun mal à lui tirer les vers du nez en lui promettent de lui laisser l'accès à la trousse de secours de la limousine.

Il m'avoua avoir seulement essayer d'avertir les 3 hommes et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas appelé la sécurité du casino ou d'autres hommes de main.

Je pris quand même la peine de vérifier les derniers appels passés depuis son mobile.

Il disait vrai.

Je tint donc ma promesse.

La journée était déjà bien entamée quand Bella revint à elle.

Elle était encore hagarde ne sachant pas ou regarder et ayant de grandes difficultés à supporter la lumière brute du soleil.

Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'elle fut vraiment consciente et capable de s'exprimer.

« Bella...Bella, tu m'entends ? » lui dis-je en lui tapotant légèrement sur la main afin de l'aider à reprendre connaissance.

« Edw....ard.... »eut elle du mal à articuler.

« ne te fatigues pas à parler »dis je d'un ton protecteur « tu dois encore te reposer »

« j'ai....soif...si soif.... »

Je lui fis couler un léger trait d'eau fraiche sur ses lèvres qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.

« je bois....mais ….j'ai toujours aussi soif » dit elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres « et puis j'ai faim aussi.... »

« je m'occupe de tous Bella mais il faut d'abord que je te parle, que je te raconte une histoire, mon histoire.....notre histoire. »

**P.O.V. Bella :**

….j'ai la tête qui va exploser....

et cette lumière aveuglante, si aveuglante.

J'ai du rester dans le noir trop longtemps pour que je ne supporte plus la lumière du soleil.

Que m'est il arrivé ?

Pourquoi Edward semble t il si soulagé de me voir reprendre conscience.

Et ces odeurs ?

Toutes ces odeurs autour de moi.

Celle du sable, celle de la banquette, celles des vestes et même celle d'Edward, on dirait que je peux identifier et isoler chaque odeurs autour de moi.

Il y en a une en particulier qui m'est fort agréable.

C'est une odeur à la fois salée sucrée qui éveille en moi l'envie de manger, de dévorer comme si un chef étoilé préparait un succulent festin que pour moi.

Je connais cette odeur, elle m'est presque familière mais je n'arrive pas à dire à quelle plat ou à quel mets elle correspond.

Cette odeur commence à m'obséder.

« Edw....ard.... » essayais-je d'articuler du mieux que je pouvais malgré les frissons de plus en plus

forts qui secouaient tout mon être.

C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle fringale comme si cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais rien mangé.

J'ai des vertiges.

« j'ai si faim... » dis-je d'une voix désespérée.

**P.O.V. Edward : **

Je ne pouvais me résigner à la laisser souffrir.

J'agrippais Allan sans retenue, je lui entaillais légèrement le bras et je fis couler un trait de sang sur les lèvres de Bella.

Elle s'empressa de saisir son bras et aspira de toute ses forces le fluide vital du pauvre homme.

Je vis la terreur dans ses yeux.

Il sentait sa vie quitter son corps et il n'y pouvait rien, absolument rien tant Bella puisait en lui les forces et l'énergie dont elle avait tant besoin pour achever sa mutation.

Elle se détourna un instant de sa proie, me regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait une explication au fait qu'elle était en train de se repaitre du sang d'un humain, mais la faim fût plus forte que l'envie de comprendre et elle se remit de plus belle à puiser ce fluide qui apaisait tous les maux de son être.

Quand elle relâcha son étreinte il était agonisant mais toujours vivant.

Elle me regardait de ses magnifiques yeux rouges qui tranchaient avec la pâleur de son visage.

Un petit flot de sang ruisselait de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton.

Je m'approche d'elle.

Je passe mon doigt sur le sang et je le porte à ma bouche. Je prends à mon tour le bras d'Alan et mets à lui sucer le peu de vie qui lui reste.

Bella me regarde sans rien dire.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'une enveloppe vide je pris les deux mains de Bella dans les miennes et tout en m'approchant de ses lèvres je lui dis: « tu veux écouter mon histoire maintenant ? »

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Elles étaient mouillées du sang d'Alan pourtant notre baiser n'eut aucune saveur.

Ce fut un baiser froid et insipide comme si quelque chose en elle était cassée ou avait disparue.

Rien à voir avec nos baisers fougueux et langoureux dans la suite du palace.

« Bella tu dois écouter mon histoire, tu comprendras ce qui t'arrive » lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur la banquette.

Elle ne dit pas un mot.

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Elle prit place à coté de moi.

« il y a bien longtemps celui qui allait devenir mon père fut confronter au même dilemme qui fut le mien la nuit dernière, valait il mieux laisser mourir un être qui nous est cher ou valait il mieux le transformer pour le sauver... »

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je parla.

Bella m'écouta.

Au fur et à mesure de mon histoire elle sembla se décrisper.

Je voulais surtout lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas devenue qu'une bête assoiffée de sang humain, qu'il y avait d'autre alternatives.

Je lui expliquais comment vivait ma famille, comment les vampires sont et ont toujours été présents aux côtés des humains sans jamais révéler leur présence.

La nuit tombait quand elle se lova contre moi.

Elle prit enfin la parole et me dit: « il me faudra du temps Edward, je ne réalise pas bien encore tout ce que tu m'as dit, tout ce que je ressens, tout ces changements qui se sont produits en moi. »

« je serai patient » lui dis-je en lui caressant le visage.

Nous sommes restés là assis l'un contre l'autre une bonne partie de la nuit contemplant les étoiles.

Au petit matin, nous avons pris la limousine.

Bella avait toujours le regard un peu perdu.

Elle regardait au loin comme si elle y cherchait son humanité perdu.

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse.

Elle me regarde en souriant.

J'aurai donné ma vie pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant là.

« Edward » dit elle « où allons nous ? »

«Vers une nouvelle vie... »

à suivre …....


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_voilà c'est l'heure de l'épilogue.....j'éprouve un petit moment de nostalgie de savoir que cet Edward et cet univers que j'ai modelé de toute pièces va se terminer au bout de ces quelques lignes. J'espère que comme moi vous vous êtes quelques peu diverti au travers de ces chapitres._

_Ah j'allais oublié....de vous remercier pour tout vos coms. _

_Bonne lecture_

_Amicalement _

_David _

* * *

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Le soleil couchant jette ses derniers rayons de feu sur les hauteurs de Forks.

L'automne décline ses dégradés de couleurs ocres et terre de sienne sur les feuilles des hêtres et des chênes.

Des centaines d'odeurs rehaussées par l'humidité tombante arrivent jusqu'à mes narines. Ceux sont particulièrement des senteurs de bruyères et de genêts.

Il a fallu près de 16 mois à mes sens pour retrouver leurs instincts naturels. J

'ai réappris à écouter la nature, à sentir les choses, à suivre un animal sauvage, à m'approcher de lui jusqu'à aller le caresser sans qu'il en soit effrayé.

J'ai 109 ans, pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'être né là bas dans ce désert du Nevada quand j'ai pris la décision de transformer Bella.

Comme le phénix renait de ses cendres je me suis retrouvé.

Je suis revenu à des valeurs plus simples, à des valeurs essentielles à mes yeux. L'amour, la famille et l'amitié.

Ma réminiscence n'aurait pu s'accomplir sans Bella et son amour, sans Bella et sa présence quotidienne auprès de moi.

Nous nous sommes épaulés.

Je l'ai guidé dans ces premiers pas de vampire.

Ma famille et moi l'avons aidé à devenir végétarienne. Son amour m'a aidé à le redevenir.

Les premiers mois ont été difficiles, ponctués par des tensions et des crises qui nous auraient surement menées à la séparation si nous n'avions pas bénéficié de l'aide et de l'amour de ma famille.

Alice fut formidable avec Bella. Elles sont, d'ailleurs maintenant, surement les meilleures amies du monde.

L'amitié est un bâton sur laquelle on peut s'appuyer pour traverser les écueils de la vie.

L'amour est une épaule pour traverser l'éternité.

J'ai trouver la mienne...j'ai trouver ma Dame de Trèfle qui Pique mon Cœur.

FIN.


End file.
